Different Beginnings
by khalsey23
Summary: Pre series S/J AU Sam and Jack meet in Washington D.C in 1990. How does their lives change. Prequel to Choices, although no need to read Choices first. NO flames please if you don't like please don't read. Contains Character death.
1. Prologue

Different Beginning

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**This story is complete and was previously available on S&J always and forver only. This is the prequel to Choices which was first posted on and my first ever Stargate fic. Jack may seem OOC from canon but this AU, no need to read Choices first but reviews will be greatly recieved especially constructive criticism. I am currently writing my third Stargate fic, which will only be posted when it is completed. This fic is rated 18+ for later chapters, Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

**1990**

Jack was stood on the balcony of his hotel room, looking over at the war memorial. He wanted to kill Kawalsky, dragging him here to Washington D.C for a stag weekend. Jack had only gotten back from assignment the week before and he wanted to spend time with Charlie his two year old son, who was back in Colorado Springs. However as Kalwasky's best man, he knew he had to come.

Sara was pissed at him that morning for going away so soon after his return from the Middle East; he knew that he and Sara had drifted apart since Charlie was born. When he was home he spent a lot of his time with Charlie, the son that he had barely seen grow up and he hated himself for it, but he was the light of his life, his only light in the murky world that he dealt with, he wanted to be with him, not being dragged around in D.C. He quickly dialled home, surprised when Sara answered on the first ring.

"Hey it's me"

"Jack, why you ringing?" She asked him.

"I wanted to talk to Charlie"

"Charlie's not here Jack, dad's having him tonight, the girls from work invited me out and since you weren't here I thought I would, you don't mind?" Jack knew that Sara was only asking him to be polite, she wouldn't ask for permission, and he never expected her too, they spent too much time apart for her not be independent.

"Of course not, have fun and I'll see you on Monday"

"Okay Jack, bye" Sara says, and quickly hangs up. Jack was disappointed about not being able to speaking to Charlie, he would normally call to speak to Charlie but knowing how impatient the guys were likely to get and knowing how much Charlie loved it at his grandfathers, he grabbed his jacket off the bed and left the hotel room.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Getting down to the lobby, he didn't see any of the others around so he decided to get a drink in the hotel bar. As he sat at the bar nursing a beer as he waited for Kawalsky and the others to show up, he never noticed the blonde woman standing next to him.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"No" Jack said, not looking up from his beer, he wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Sorry i didn't mean to intrude," she said noticing that he wasn't paying any attention to her. Jack looked up to see one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, standing next to him. Scanning the bar he could see all the men looking at her, like they wanted to pounce. He could see why, in a long deep blue gown which accentuated her blue eyes, she was beautiful.

"Sorry, take a seat..." He said indicating to the stool next to him; she flashed him a smile that lit up the whole room.

"Thank you" she said as she sat next to him. "Samantha Carter" she said introducing herself.

"Jack O'Neill, two Ll's" he said causing her to laugh, he couldn't explain it but he needed to make her laugh again, he reached out on shook her hand, their hands fitting together perfectly.

"Could I get you a drink, Samantha?" He asked her, Sam nodded trying to ignore the shoot of desire that she felt from him.

"A white wine, please" she asked, watching him as he ordered her drink for her, and thanking the barman when he placed the drink in front of them.

"So, you aren't from D.C are you?"

"Nope, just here for the weekend, it's a friend's stag weekend. Charlie is late as usual, how he ever survived in the military I don't know," he told her with a small smirk. Sam smiled, feeling her heart drop she avoided military men in general, but something about this man fascinated her.

"Military, you are military?"

"Yep, air force"

"Me too, well I guess it shouldn't be a surprise since this hotel is one of the favourite for military personal"

"Including you?" Jack asked, wanting… No, needing to know everything about her, he didn't know why but just that he needed to get to know her.

"Yes" she said, looking away from him, he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, and she could feel how wet she was getting from just looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"So, Samantha Carter," Sam involuntarily shivered at the way her name, the name she had always hated, rolled off his tongue, no one had ever made her feel so much desire from just saying her name, not to mention from just looking at them, even Jonas; her ex boyfriend never did.

They spent the next hour talking, Sam had never found someone so easy to talk to, but she would have stayed all night, just to talk to Jack O'Neill with two 'll's', she felt awful when he mentioned his wife. Confirming that nothing was going to happen between them and she felt disappointed, but she would never do that to another woman. Although hearing him talk about Charlie, and the way his eyes lit up, she knew he adored him and found strangely if she was to ever have children, she would want him to be the father.

She never noticed her friends watching her, deep in conservation with him. Jack never even noticed his friends walking into the bar, until Charlie came up to the bar that he finally noticed him, Jack turned back to Sam.

"Well that's my cue to leave, it was a pleasure talking to you Samantha, hope you have a good night" he said leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

"You too Jack" she said as he walked away from her. She watched him walk out of the bar and apart of her hoped that she would see him again someday, knowing that he was taking a little piece of her heart with him.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I want to thank RhizOneill for the first review on this story. I want to thank everyone that favourite or added this to story alerts. Here is the first proper chapter and I want to say a huge thanks to my beta Sonnie for taking time out of her very busy schedule to proof these chapters for me.**

**Chapter 1**

**Two years Later-1992**

Sam decided to go for a run, in the park opposite her hotel. She had arrived in Colorado Springs from Washington D.C yesterday, and she was only there for a few days. She stopped to have a rest and found herself looking over at the children playing in the park, when her eyes rested on a man that was familiar to her, and she felt her body respond in a way that had only happened once when she met Jack O'Neill two years previously. She had only spent an hour talking to him at the hotel bar but she had not been able to stop thinking about him since.

She didn't expect him to look right at her and she gasped when her blue met his chocolate brown eyes, it felt like the whole world stopped, and they were the only two people in the park. She didn't move towards him; she found herself frozen to the spot and she was not sure if he remembered her. She watched as a little boy of no more than four ran up to him, she turned away giving him a small smile, knowing that it must have been Charlie, his son. She started to jog slowly but came to a full stop when she heard him calling her name.

"Samantha!" She stopped and took a deep breath before turning to look at him, she could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest, as he got closer to her until he was standing right in front of her.

"Jack, hi,"

"Hi" he said, his eyes running over her, taking in her joggers, and tank top, thinking she looked just as beautiful hot and sweaty as she did two years ago. "What are you doing in the Springs? I never expected to see you again." He said, not wanting her to know that she haunted his dreams since that night.

"Work, it classified"

"Classified in the springs, you don't strike me as special ops" Jack told her, she was aware that he was also special ops, probably even Black Ops from looking at his personal file, since most of it was scrubbed and he was on continuous assignments.

"I'm not" she told him.

"I am here with my son, why don't you come over, meet him and catch up?" Jack didn't know why but he wanted to spend time with her. He had found himself thinking of her often.

"I don't know Jack, I would feel like I was intruding" she told him.

"You aren't Sam, i promise" he pleaded with her, and she found she couldn't say no.

"Okay" she nodded, Jack held his hand out and she took it, following him to the park. She was nervous about meeting his son, as she had heard so much about Charlie when they talked two years before.

"Daddy, can I go on the swings please?" Charlie said running up to Jack, not noticing Sam stood next to him. "Please daddy?" He begged his father.

"Charlie, I want you to meet someone" he said, motioning Sam to come over to him. "Charlie, this is Sam, a friend of daddy's"

"Ello Sam" Charlie said, smiling at her, at that moment he was the image of Jack.

"Hi, Charlie, I've heard a lot about you" Sam said, sitting down next to Jack on the bench.

"You're pretty" he told her. "Like my mommy" he said, reaching out and touching her short blonde hair.

"He means that you are blonde, Sam, he tells..."

"Its fine Jack" she said, before looking down at Charlie."It's lovely to meet you Charlie" she said running her fingers through his dark blonde hair, before he went running off.

"So how long are you in town for Sam?" Jack asked her, watching Charlie running over to the sand pit.

"I go back to D.C on Friday; I have been assigned to the Pentagon"

"The pentagon?"

"Yeah... Listen I should go Jack, I have a meeting" Sam said standing up, she couldn't help but notice how wet her panties were, she needed to remind herself that he was married, she just wished her libido recognised that.

"Where are you staying?" He knew that he shouldn't but he doesn't want her to walk out of his life completely, even though he had only spent two hours with her.

"Jack... This is not a good idea"

"Sam, we could be friends" he was aware it wasn't right, he was still married, even though Sara and he were separated. Sam wanted to say yes, but she was scared that she would only fall for him even more, but ultimately she wanted him in her life. She felt safe with him and for her, that was a big deal, she had never felt safe with any man before other than her father and brother.

"I guess, since I will be travelling back and forth between here and D.C, every few months"

"So, why don't you join me for dinner tonight? And we could catch up, and get to know each other better"

"What about your wife?"

"She is picking Charlie up later and going to her father's in Denver" he told her, which wasn't exactly lying, she was staying with Mike while they were separated. "So, do you fancy coming around to the house and I'll cook us something?"

"Are you sure that is a good idea Jack?" she asked him.

"It's fine, Sam, it's a dinner between friends, that's all"

"Okay, Jack but I don't want this to cause any problems between you and your wife"

"It won't Sam, I promise" he said, he wasn't beyond begging her. He wrote down his address, and passed it to her. "Come over about 1900 hours" he said, as Charlie ran back over to them.

"Daddy, can I go on the swings now?" he asked, pulling at Jack's t-shirt.

"Say bye to Samantha" he told him.

"Bye" he said waving, before grabbing hold of his daddy's hand. "Swings daddy"

"Okay Charlie, coming" Jack said before looking back at Sam.

"Bye" she said, before leaving the play area and continuing on her jog. Once she reached her hotel room, she took off her sweats, before climbing in the shower letting the water cascade over her, as her mind wandered to Jack.


	3. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who added this to story alerts and favourite story. And a huge thanks go out to the following readers froggy0319, AT4EVER, dpdp, RhizOneill for their reviews on the first chapter. Chapters will be posted regularly since it is completed. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Sam was pacing her hotel room; she didn't bring anything with her to wear out, so she was glad that she was only having dinner at his house; she managed to find a pair of black trousers and a top that she must have packed. She knew that she needed to be down in the lobby within the next ten minutes so that she could get the cab to Jack's. She wasn't sure that this was a good idea; she knew how attracted she was to him; as long as she kept reminding herself that he was married, she hoped that she would be okay and she quickly grabbed her bag of the bed and leaving the hotel room, before she changed her mind.

The cab pulled up outside Jack's house, and Sam paid the cab driver and stepped out onto the sidewalk, looking at the house in front of her it was not what she imagined his house being like, she guessed it was the house his wife picked out, it didn't seem like that Jack O'Neill to her. Not that she knew much about him apart from his son, that he loved the outdoors, specifically mentioned a cabin somewhere in Minnesota, he only mentioned his wife in passing, just letting her know that he was unavailable. She could tell that he didn't like talking about himself, that first night they talked about her and general chit chat, and she hoped that this evening she would learn more about Jack O'Neill.

She took a deep breath, as she started walking towards the house and before she knew it she was knocking on his door and she was standing in front of him. Jack was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off his well-defined abs, Sam's breath hitched in her throat at the sight of him, he looked gorgeous.

"Hi Sam, come in" Jack greeted her, stepping back and letting Sam step over the threshold.

"I got a bottle of red on the way over" she said passing him the bottle of wine that she carried in her hand.

"Thank you Samantha" Jack said giving her a kiss on the cheek, Sam's heart thumped in her chest. "Would you like a glass?"

"Please" Sam said looking around her as she followed Jack into the kitchen, and he opened the bottle of wine and handed her a glass. "Thanks Jack"

"I hope steaks are alright?" He asked as their fingers lightly brushed together, and Sam felt her hand tingling where they made contact. Lifting her eyes to met his, she found herself getting lost in his eyes, their fingers still touching until the phone rang causing them both to jump slightly.

Jack excused himself and answered it; she could hear him talking to Charlie on the phone, just from his tone of voice. Sam stood looking out the porch door and into the garden, stepping outside she saw Charlie's red bike, and a tree house. She stood staring into the garden that was fall of Charlie toys, she felt like she was intruding. However she also felt for the first time since her mom died at peace. Sam never heard Jack walking onto the porch behind her, causing her to jump when he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, but that was Charlie" he told her

"That's okay,"

"He said to tell you hello"

"I hope you said it back"

"I did, you know Charlie really likes you" he told her.

"I really like him too Jack; he is so much like you"

"Yeah it's amazing really considering I am hardly ever home"

"He adores you Jack, I could see that today, just as much as you adore him" she told him, knowing how true it was.

"I wasn't expecting to talk to him tonight. Sara doesn't normally let him ring if we spent the day together"

"Call you, what do you mean?" She asked him, turning to face him, and seeing the confused look on his face and the realisation came to him.

"We are separated, we separated two months ago"

"And, you didn't think to tell me?"

"Sam, I would have told you, but I didn't want you to think that I was expecting anything to happen" he told her.

"I don't Jack, you are married I know that, but I am not going to deny that I am attracted to you" she needed to be honest with him, and she hoped that he would too.

"Yeah, I wish I wasn't married when I think of you Sam, but I am and I hope that we can be friends"

"I want that too Jack" she admitted to him.

"Good, so why don't we head back in and I will check on dinner, it's getting a little chilly out here" he said placing an arm around her shoulders and guiding her back into the house.

"You miss him don't you?" She asked him as they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah I do" he said pulling a beer out of the fridge, and pouring Sam another glass of wine. "I miss him more than anything, why don't you wait in the lounge while I finish dinner?"

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Several hours later and the evening was drawing into a close, Sam had really enjoyed Jack's company and the evening had been full of laughter, and for the first time in a long time Sam found herself enjoying the company of a man. She had fallen for him the first time they met two years ago in that hotel bar in Washington D.C. However after seeing him with his son and the evening she just spent with him, she found herself falling in love with him, she had never fallen for someone so hard and so fast before, everything was telling her that this was so right but so wrong at the same time, but she accepted that was all they were going to be was friends.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I should go Jack, I have an early start tomorrow" she told him.

"If that's what you want Sam" Jack said trying not to sound disappointed.

"I had a fantastic night Jack, I really did" she wanted to reassure him.

"Then why are leaving, it only 2200, you could stay for another drink. Please stay for another drink, Sam"

"Using military talk at home, Major"

"Actually it's lieutenant Colonel now" he told her with a grin, teasing her, before flashing her a smile, that made her go weak at the knees, she was so glad that she was sat on the couch.

"Just one more Jack" she told him, with a smile, he smiled back at her.

"Beer or wine?" he asked.

"A beer thanks, and I really should get back to the hotel after this"

"I'll drive you"

"Is that why you haven't drank much tonight?" She asked, she had wondered earlier why he had hardly drank anything that evening.

"Sam you are my guest and I want to make sure that you get back safely"

"Okay, Jack but don't make a habit of it, I can look after myself"

"I know you can Sam, but please humour me"

"Okay" she said with a smile, thinking how sweet it was, when if it was anyone else she would hate it but she knew it was his way of showing that he cared.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack pulled up outside the Colorado Springs hotel, and looked over at Sam, as she sat in the passenger seat of his truck, who smiled back at him.

"I had a great time tonight Jack"

"Me too, maybe we could do it again sometime"

"I am heading back to Washington in two days Jack" she said sadly, Jack smiled at her, and placed a piece of paper in her hand, she looked at it than back at Jack.

"Call me when you get back, and maybe I could come and see you back in Washington at some point"

"I would like that Jack" she said with a smile, she did not want to lose contact with him again, and Jack sensing her inner turmoil reached over and took her hand in his and leant over to kiss her on the cheek but caught the corner of her mouth instead. Sam's heart almost stopped at the contact of his lips. And before she did something stupid, she needed to get out of there.

"I will call you, goodnight Jack" she had climbed out the truck before Jack could say anything else, and she could feel his eyes on her long after she entered the hotel. Once back in the safety of her hotel room, she allowed all the feelings to bubble to the surface, knowing that seeing him again was going to make it harder but also that she needed him in her life, which in her scientific mind didn't make sense, to need someone that she had met twice.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who have read, review and story alerts/favourited this fic, I appreciate it all and glad that you are enjoying it, I am afraid some drama will be coming along soon so enjoy the fluff for now. This chapter contains some adult situations and is therefore rated M.**

**Chapter 3**

**Two Months Later**

Jack landed at the Washington National Airport; it had been a long time since he felt this nervous at seeing a woman. He knew once he walked into arrivals that he would see her, the woman he had spent the past two months dreaming of and if he was completely honest for two years before that. Over the past couple of months since that dinner at his, they had gotten closer; they spoke almost every day since her return to D.C. They met up once more before she returned to Washington, just going for a couple drinks, that was the night he knew that he was falling for Samantha Carter, and the brief kiss they had shared that night, made him feel alive, the only other person that made him feel like that was Charlie.

The impromptu trip happened because Sara had decided that she was taking Charlie to Chicago for the weekend to see some of her family. Jack wasn't happy about it; it was suppose to be his weekend with Charlie, and he guessed it was her way of punishing him for not taking her back when she came running. He wanted Charlie home with him, but he wasn't sure that he could stand living with her again. He knew that getting back with Sara, would be best for Charlie but he wanted Charlie to grow up in an environment where his parents loved each other, he never grew up with that as a child but it was what he wanted for his son. Was it right that to get back with Sara when he was falling in love with someone else, and this weekend with Sam he was hoping to find out if she felt the same way as he did and to know if there was a chance for them to have a relationship.

"Jack!" He heard his name being called and looking up his eyes met her sparkling blue orbs, giving her a smile and before he knew it she was in his arms. Holding her felt so right, so natural, he had never felt like that with anyone else including his wife.

"Hey, I missed you" he told her, knowing that this wasn't the time to keep his feelings hidden, like he normally did. He had never been good at showing his emotions and his black Ops training had reinforced, keeping his feelings and emotions from showing. He knew Sara struggled with the fact he never talked about his feelings, only saying I love you occasionally and majority of the time it was to his son.

"I missed you too, Jack. So, glad you are here for the weekend"

"Me too, Sam"

"Are you okay to stay with me this weekend, it seems silly to spend money on a hotel when I have a spare room" Sam told him, praying that he would, she wanted to spend the whole weekend with him; she knew this weekend was going to change things between them but no idea how.

"Okay"

"Good, let's go home shall we?" She said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the airport.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Come in" he called out, when he heard a knock on the door; seeing Sam walking into the room, she took his breath away. He was aware that he was only in a pair of jeans, and shirtless. Sam found herself staring at his bare-chest and a shoot of desire coursed through her body, she was so wet for him.

"Jack" she said quietly.

"Samantha, you okay?"

"Yeah; I was just wandering what you wanted to do tonight? If you wanted to go out tonight" she said all in one breath, letting the nerves finally get to her, she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"Sam, how about a night in, with take away, because we need to talk" he said wanting to be honest with her.

"What about?" She asked him, a part of her was terrified and another part of her wanted to do this so much.

"Sam, I don't want to ruin the weekend, let's talk about this on Sunday"

"If that is what you want, Jack" she said, going to walk out of the bedroom, before turning back to him. "You should have kept your mouth shut Jack" she said angrily before storming into her bedroom across the hall and slamming her door behind her.

Jack sat on the bed '_stupid, stupid Jack, you had to say something'_ he thought; all he had to do was keep his mouth shut, he really wanted to enjoy the weekend with her and not have this hanging over their heads for the weekend and as much as he hated doing this he knew what he needed to do. Jack knocked on her door, there was no answer, he called her name and when he got no response he opened the door to find her pacing her room.

"Sam"

"Jack, I thought we could go to dinner, since I can't cook" she said, not even looking at him. Jack stood there watching her for a moment, noticing that she avoiding looking at him. He knew he hurt her, and he hated himself for her.

"Sam, stop and look at me"

"I need to find something to wear" she said rummaging through her wardrobe, Jack came up behind her until he was standing so close to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and he spun her around and placing his hand under her chin, lifting her head so she had to look at him, he could see the silent tear marring her beautiful face, his heart restricting when he realised that he was the cause of them.

"Sam" he muttered, pulling her close to him, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry" he whispered into her hair.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea, you staying here" she murmured into his chest.

"I can go Sam, if that is what you want" he said releasing her, and stepping back. He searched Sam's face, needing to know what she wanted.

She bit on her bottom lip trying to decide knowing that is was up to her, she didn't want him to go but if he stayed here than something was going to change. She took a step closer to him, and looking up at him, at his lips, the lips she had spent the last two years fantasizing about, taking another step closer she brought her lips to him and kissed him. As their lips met, Sam moaned, everything disappeared it was just her and Jack, and it had never felt so right. Jack's brain went into overload and not thinking he kissed her back, deepening the kiss as they explored each other's mouth, his arms going around her waist, and pulling her closer to him, as she ran her finger through his brown hair, and tugging at it, only pulling away when they needed air.

"Stay, please Jack" she whispered, her lips meeting his once again.

**The next chapter is a smutty chapter and does contain sex if you would like me to post it here than I will or I can leave it out without taking anything away from the story. Let me know if your reviews. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, everyone who reviewed wanted the smut so here it is, all 1,600 of it. Please Read if 18 or over. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Warning; Graphic sex**

Jack wasted no time pressing his lips against her's, his tongue begging for entry which she granted, his mouth and tongue explored the deep crevices of her mouth as his hands ran through her short blonde hair. Sam kissed him back with just as much passion, it had been two month's since she initiated the brief kiss that she shared with Jack in Colorado, which confirmed what she already knew, she was falling for Jack O'Neill. Jack's hands roamed down her sides and finally resting on her arse, cupping it as he lifted her up onto the counter, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Only pulling apart when the need for air became great, they pulled away and Jack rested his forehead against Sam's.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked giving her a chance to change her mind.

"Yes" she said knowing that if this weekend is all she could have, it was all that she wanted.

"I don't want you to regret this"

"I won't. Now ... Shut up and kiss me!" She told him . to which Jack instantly pressed his lips against hers.

"Bedroom" she murmured against his mouth.

Jack carried her to the bedroom, the kiss continuing until they were in the safety of her bedroom. Sam un-wrapped her legs from his waist, and pushed Jack against the bedroom door as her hands worked on un-doing his trousers.

"Sam" he said against her mouth. "Stop"

"What?" She said, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice, as she pulled away from him, Jack reached out to her and pulled her towards him.

"I do not want our first time up against a door" he told her.

"Sorry" she said ducking her head so he couldn't see her. Jack placed his fingers under her chin, and lifted her head up.

"Never apologise, I mean it Samantha, just not like this"

"What than Jack, what do you want?" She asked as Jack pulled her closer and kissed her. He pressed the kiss when she didn't respond and after a few seconds she started to respond, Jack picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her on the bed, and watched as she pulled her top off, and looked at him with those blue eyes that were full of lust, desire and something else, that he hadn't seen in a long time. Sam reached for him, and pulled him down so he was lying on top of her, he rested his elbows on the bed so that he didn't crush her.

"I don't want to crush you," he said against her lips.

"You won't. I need to feel you, Jack" she said quietly. She wanted… No… Needed! To feel him to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her, once again. "I am a lot older than you and technically still married"

"Make love to me Jack"

"As you wish" he said with a grin, kissing her, before starting to kiss her neck, gently nipping at her collarbone as he undid her bra, stopping to look at her, her pert breasts which were just the right size, running his thumb over her nipple.

"So beautiful" he told her, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking and gently nipping at it, before giving her other nipple the same attention. Sam arched her back the sensations that were coursing through her body, she had never felt anything like it. Jack peppered kisses over her taut stomach, as his hands undid her jeans. He pulled her jeans down and removed them, leaving on her lacy thong, which covered her centre. Jack nipped and kissed up her leg into the insides of her thighs.

"Jack" she moaned. He ran his tongue over her thin fabric, which caused her to shiver, he couldn't help the grin that he felt come on, knowing that she was wet for him, he suddenly felt a wave of desire to taste her, he ripped on her panties, and he buried his face in her curls, and breathing in deeply, smelling her.

"You smell so good" he said, as his hand spread her legs a little more, as his tongue made contact with her clit for the first time, his tongue ran over her clit as his hand held onto her hips to stop her from moving.

"Jack, you don't have too" she said quietly, Jack just heard her, he stopped and lifted his head to look at her, and he could see the uncertainly in her eyes, he brought himself up until he was face to face to her.

"Sam?"

"Men don't like it..." she whispered, at least that was what Jonas told her, the only time she had ever suggested it.

"Sam, what do you mean?"

"No man likes doing that"

"Sam, I don't know who told you that but that's a load of crap" he said kissing her.

"Jonas" she whispered, when he pulled away from her.

"I want to do it Sam, I want to taste you, and I hope you will let me? But not tonight, we have the whole weekend and believe me when I say I will taste you by the end of the weekend" he told her, kissing her lightly on the mouth.

"You have too many clothes on, Jack" she said smiling shyly at him, her hand roamed under his t-shirt.

"Take it off Sam" he said huskily, she pulled it off over his head, before he stood up and removed his trousers. She could see his erection straining against his boxers, and she could see that he was bigger than average. Jack watched Sam as her eyes ran over his chest and down to his erection and he could see her eyes widening.

He needed to be buried inside her, his erection was getting uncomfortable, removing his boxers, he rejoined Sam on the bed and kissed her, parting her legs so his erection would fall between her legs and his tip brushing against her folds.

"Condom?" He asked.

"Top drawer" she said, Jack reached over and pulled one out before rolling it on his penis. Keeping their eyes locked on each other as he slowly entered her, his thick cock filling her completely until he was totally immersed inside of her. Jack kept his eyes trained on Sam's, he had never felt so at peace as he did being buried in Sam Carter.

Jack kissed her hard but a kiss full of love and passion, just like their kiss in the kitchen, but he knew that he couldn't tell her just yet. Jack moved down to her neck and started to gently thrust into her, moaning her name as he felt the tip of his cock hit her cervix.

"Sam..."

Sam moved her hips to match his thrust, causing them both to moan out each other names. Jack rubbed her clit, with his thumb.

"God Jack" she moaned

"Fuck Sam" he groaned, as he rubbed her clit, as he sped up his thrusts, and sucking on her nipple, which brought Sam to the edge, screaming out his name as her orgasm intensified.

"JAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK K"

"Oh god" she murmured coming down from her high. Jack kissed her, as he started to move inside her again, knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"God... Sam" he moaned, when she tightened her walls around his already strained cock. He was ready to explode, but he wanted tonight to last, there would be only one first time for them, and Jack wanted it to be as memorable as possible for the both of them.

"Jack"

"Wrap your legs around my waist, Sam" he needed to be deeper inside of her, as she did he pulled her towards him, instinctively she lifted her hips of the bed, Jack held her hips with his hands as he repositioned himself and started thrusting harder and faster.

"Jack, please..." she begged, needing him so badly.

"Sam... I need..." he panted, wanting to let himself go but he wanted her to cum again before he did, he thrusted into her even harder, his cock hitting her g-spot as he rammed into her, his cock sliding effortlessly within her slick walls.

"Yes... Oh" she called out.

"Cum for me, Sam" he said in her ear, feeling her tremble underneath him.

"I... I... Can't" Jack applied more pressure to her clit, she felt the familiar wave of her orgasm starting.

"Cum, Sam, cum for me" he said sucking on her earlobe, as she exploded around him, calling out his name.

"Oh... Jackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" Jack lets himself go allowing himself to finally explode, roaring her name.

"Sammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Fuck" he called out as he twitched inside of her and gently collapsed on top of her, giving her a kiss on the forehead and buried his head in the crook of her neck, planting little kisses as he tried to catch his breath. Sam threaded her fingers through his hair; she had never felt so sated. With Jack still buried inside of her, she kissed his head and wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let him go.

"Sam, I..."

"I know me too" she said, as he pulled out of her and rolled to the side, rolling the condom off and tossing it in the bin beside the bed, before turning back to Sam and pulling her in his arms. Sam placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, letting it lull her into sleep. The last words she heard falling into slumber was a whispered I love you, and with a small smile she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter and I am glad that I can continue the rest of the story without taking sections like below out. Rated 18+. Enjoy the smut and fluff before we get back to the drama :) I have done back and make some minor changes that a reviewer picked up on, Thank you.**

**Warning: Graphic sex**

**Chapter 5**

Sam woke up the next morning, with someone spooning her from behind. For a moment she froze until she remembered who it was. Slowly turning in his arms, so not to wake him, she watched as Jack slept, his hair sticking up in all directions. He had never looked so handsome to her as he did while he slept. Taking in his sleeping form, she ran her hand over his sleeping face, and press her lips against his, gently sucking on his bottom lip; and suddenly she pulled back to find herself staring into his chocolate brown eyes and found herself pressed against him and then underneath him.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she said giggling.

"Good morning, gorgeous" he said pressing his lips against her's and catching her in a kiss. "You know I could get used to this" he said kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Me too" she told him, as she kissed him; sucking on his bottom lip, her tongue begging for entry; allowing entry Jack deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through her blonde hair, moaning into her mouth, his morning erection making itself known.

"I want you" he mumbled against her lips, Sam separated her legs; allowing Jack's already swollen cock to rest against her vagina, she wrapped her legs around his waist, gently pushing him towards her.

"I want you too" she said kissing him, her tongue meshing with his.

"God... Jack... Please" she moaned quietly, arching her back off the bed.

Jack gently caressed her swelling clit with his thumb, slowly and gently to begin with, allowing her to get used to the sensations that were coursing through her body. She moaned gently into Jack's mouth causing Jack to smirk; pulling away from her, as his thumb still worked on her clit, he plunged a finger inside of her, causing her to moan out his name.

"Jack..." she breathed out, closing her eyes as the sensations ran through her, Jack wanted to see her come. He inserted another finger and stretched her slightly, before thrusting his long fingers in and out of her slick centre.

"Oh... Jack"

"Cum for me, Sam" he said kissing her, his tongue meeting the thrusts of his fingers as they moved in and out hitting her g-spot.

Jack sucked on her nipple before gently teasing it with his tongue. His tongue flicked over the areola. He felt her muscles clamp around his fingers as they continued to pump in and out of her, hitting her g-spot. Sam could feel her orgasm building; she had never cum in this way before. Although before she knew it, Jack had bit down on her nipple causing Sam to scream out his name, has she climaxed.

"Jack..." she sobbed as the tears ran down her face.

"Ssshhh... Sam it Okay" he whispered in her ear; as he let her ride out her orgasm.

"Jack... Please" she cried out as his fingers continued to gently work on her already sensitive clit.

"Samantha. Just let go, lose control" he whispered in her ear, as he applied the final pressure, and bit down on her earlobe; that sent her completely over the edge. "You are safe" he whispered to her and Sam allowed herself to let go and enjoy the moment.

"Jaaaaaaaaacccccccccccck" she screamed out, as Jack held her close to him. The tears streaming down Sam's face as she came down from her high. She had never looked so beautiful as she did in that moment, writhing and cumming underneath him, the reality was so much better than the dreams that had filled his nights since she came back into his life two months ago.

"You okay" he asked, stroking her hair; when she finally came down to earth.

"I'm fine" she whispered, as he kissed her forehead, her nose and finally her lips. "I'm sorry" she said.

"Sshh... It isn't over yet Samantha" he told her, as he reached over for a condom that was lying on the dresser next to the bed. He knew that Sam must have gotten them out after their last round of lovemaking only hours before.

Taking the condom wrapper out of his hand, Sam helped him to roll it on his cock, before letting it once again fall against her entrance that was still soaking wet for him. Jack slid into her, slowly and gently allowing her to adjust to his size, he knew that he was bigger than average. Sam and Jack kept their eyes locked on each other as he entered her. Jack kept his eyes trained on her until he was totally immersed, and filling her completely He had never felt so at peace as he did being buried in Samantha Carter.

Jack moved his lips down to her neck sucking and nipping as he started to gently thrust into her, moaning her name as he felt the tip of his cock hit her cervix.

"Sam..."

Sam moved her hips to match his thrusts, causing them both to moan out each other names. Jack rubbed her clit, with his thumb.

"God Jack" she moaned.

"Fuck Sam" he groaned, as he rubbed her clit, speeding up his thrusts, and sucking on her nipple, which brought Sam to the edge, screaming out his name as her orgasm intensified.

"Jack... Oh god!" She murmured coming down from her high. Jack kissed her, as he started to move inside her again, knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"God... Sam" he moaned, when she tightened her vaginal walls around his already strained cock, he was ready to explode, but he wanted it too last

"Jack"

"Wrap your legs around my waist" he said; needing to be deeper inside of her, as she did, she pulled him towards her, and instinctively she lifted her hips of the bed. Jack held her hips with his hands as he repositioned slightly and started thrusting harder and faster.

"Jack, please..." she begged, needing him so badly.

"Sam... I need..." he panted, wanting to let go, but he wanted her to cum again before he did, he thrusted into her even harder, his cock hitting her g-spot as he rammed into her, his cock sliding effortlessly within her slick walls.

"Yes... Jack" she called out.

"Cum for me" he said in her ear, feeling her tremble underneath him.

"I... I... Can't." Jack applied more pressure to her clit; she felt the familiar wave of her orgasm starting.

"Cum, Sam, cum for me" he said sucking on her earlobe, as she exploded around him, calling out his name.

"Oh... Sam" Jack lets go of his self control allowing himself to finally explode, roaring her name.

"Sam... Fuck!" He called out as he twitched inside of her and gently collapsed on top of her, giving her a kiss on the forehead and buried his head in the crook of her neck, planting little kisses as he tried to catch his breath. Sam threaded her fingers through his silver hair; she had never felt so sated. With Jack still buried inside of her, she kissed his head and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her and never wanting to let him go.


	7. Chapter 6

**This is a short chapter and it was originally in two parts but I decided to put it together, it starts in Jack's POV and then in Sam's.**

**Chapter 6**

**Jack's POV**

After Jack left Sam's apartment in Washington, he didn't want to go back to the Springs. Even the thought of seeing his son couldn't hide the ache that he felt in his chest. He might have only spent a few days with her but his heart broke at leaving Sam, and her words '_tell Sara, yes'_ haunted him for days. During the plane ride home, his mind drifted to the weekend that he had shared with Sam, making love to her, holding her in his arms. He had never fallen for someone so hard and so fast, however he knew no matter what, the weekend would have to keep him going. Especially if he couldn't get her to change her mind about them.

Jack picked Charlie up the next morning from Sara's and kept Charlie home from school for the day. He buried his feelings into caring for his son, the son he had missed so much and hadn't seen for weeks. It took him several days to even feel like himself, watching Charlie play with his toys in the living room of his house. He knew why Sam had made her choice. He knew that he would not be able to change her mind, she did it for his son and he loved her even more for it.

Jack tried to call Sam a couple of times, and when she did answer the conservation was short and to the point. It hurt but he knew he had to try even though he knew she meant every word she said the previous weekend. He had come to realise that he loved her enough to let her go. He knew the choice was never up to him, it was always Samantha's choice and he would live with whatever she decided and since she wanted him to get back with Sara; then that is what he would do.

Jack had been back in Colorado Springs for two weeks, when he finally caved and called Sara; inviting her out for dinner so that they could talk. Although Jack needed to give Sam another chance to change her mind. So he called her for the first time in a week and when he didn't get an answer; he left her a message.

'_Hey Sam, It's Jack. Um I have asked Sara out for dinner tomorrow night to talk. Sam I'm asking you to call me back and tell me if we have a chance. I love you, and that will not change. Please Sam?'_

**Sam's POV**

Sam had called in sick for the past two days, after Jack had left Washington. She needed some time alone to come to terms with her decision. She hated watching Jack leave her apartment and she wanted to yell after him and beg him not to go and that she had made a mistake. However she couldn't she had made her choice and she had to live by it.

She ignored all of his phone calls for first few days. She didn't trust herself not to beg him to come back. She threw herself into her work, anything that helped to keep the memories at bay. Trying to distract herself from remembering the feel of his lips on her, the way his hand felt on her skin and how it felt when he was inside of her. She spoke to Jack a couple of times when he called, as she had felt guilty about ignoring him.

She had kept all the conservations short. Normally she loved hearing his voice but right now every time she heard his voice, her heart would clench and beat so loudly in her chest. She was surprised no one else could hear it… It hurt so much.

It had been a week since she last spoke to Jack. She missed hearing his voice, despite the hurt it caused her. Therefore when she walked into her apartment and noticed the red light blinking on her answering machine, she pressed play and smiled when she heard his voice. The voice she loved so much.

'_Hey Sam, It's Jack. Um I have asked Sara out for dinner tomorrow night to talk. Sam I'm asking you to call me back and tell me if we have a chance, I love you, and that will not change. Please Sam?'_

She wanted to call him back, and tell him that they did have a chance but then she remembered the fair haired little boy that she had met, Charlie, Jack's son and remembered why she let him go.

_S_he couldn't stop the tears from falling, she had been living under her military facade for the last two weeks, and she knew that she couldn't do it anymore. She needed to let go and that message had been the last straw. She would let herself mourn for one night and one night only, at what she had given up…

Sam never called him back.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, this isn't a Sam and Jack chapter but it does make Jack realise some things. I love this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7- Father and Son**

Jack bundled Charlie up in his warmest clothes; it was getting cold in the springs. He needed to spend some time alone with Charlie as he was due to leave for his next mission in a couple of days. He and Sara had been trying to work things out for the past three months, and in that time nothing had really changed between them. He knew that it wouldn't get any better, but his son made it worth it. He found that he missed Sam, and he had to stop himself from calling her at least once a day.

"Jack you taking Charlie out today?" Sara asked him, walking into the foyer from the kitchen.

"Yes I want to spend some time with him before I go away" he told her.

"You could have said no"

"Sara, it's my orders, I can't exactly turn them down." He told her. He was not having this argument with her again.

"You could resign from the air force Jack"

"Sara, we have already discussed this, that won't be happening. And it is not up for discussion. Now I am taking Charlie out and we will be back later this afternoon." He told her, before turning back to his son. "You ready Charlie?"

"Yes daddy, bye mommy" he said turning to wave at his mother.

"Bye Charlie" she said as she watched the front door closed behind them.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJ

Jack knew Charlie loved the zoo, so he took him to the Cheyenne Mountain Zoo. Jack always made sure that he took Charlie at least once when he was home. He loved seeing his son's little face light up, and this is what made everything he did worth it, including giving up Sam. At the thought of Sam, Charlie noticed how sad his father had become.

"Daddy, wot wrong?" Charlie asked tugging on his hand. Jack looked down at Charlie, and could see the look of concern that crossed his son's features, and it pulled him back to reality.

"Daddy was just thinking about someone, squirt" Jack told him, getting down so he was face to face with Charlie.

"You looked sad daddy" he said, running his chubby little hand over his daddy's cheek.

"Sorry, but daddy's happy to be with you"

"Me happy too daddy, but you and mommy sad all time" he said. Jack hated that Charlie noticed the tension that existed between him and Sara.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, but everything will work out, I promise" he tried to assure his son, knowing that there was only one way that things would get sorted out, but for today, he wanted to forget the problem and just focus on his son. "I love you Charlie" he said picking him up.

"I love you daddy" he said, wrapping his arms around his father's neck. "I don't want you and mommy to be sad anymore" he said, resting his head on Jack's shoulder. "Monkeys" he shouted out excitedly; seeing the monkey enclosure in the distance. Jack carried him over the monkey exhibit, and Charlie was getting more and more excited. The monkeys were Charlie's favourite animal and exhibit at the zoo, so Jack made sure it was their first and last stop of the day.

Jack couldn't stop watching his son that day, seeing the way his face lit up as they walked around the zoo. Charlie never stopped telling his father about the animals that they saw and what they could do, and even making the noises that the animals made. It made Jack realise how long it had been since he had really spent any time with his son and taken Charlie out, to somewhere other than the park. The look of rapture that spread across his face, made Jack smile. Charlie was the only thing that had kept him going these past few years, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJ

After leaving the zoo, he took Charlie to Joe's, the local ice cream parlour, as Kawalsky was meeting them there. Jack was been glad that Kawalsky had been reassigned to Peterson air force base, Jack was glad to have his best friend and ex team mate back in the springs and he knew Charlie loved having his Uncle K around.

"Kawalsky"

"Jack" he greeted him, with a firm handshake. "Hey Charlie"

"Uncle K" Charlie greeted him by wrapping his arms around his leg. "Daddy took me to the zoo"

"Did he?"

"Yeah and I saw the monkeys"

"What like this one?" Kawalsky said pulling out the monkey from behind his back. Kawalsky smirked at Jack as he shook his hand.

"You spoil him"

"Like you don't Jack and besides he is my god son Jack; so I can spoil him if I want too" Kawalsky told him, Jack smirked at him.

"Fine Kawalsky it's your choice"

"Darn right it is" he said to Jack, before looking down at his god son. "Strawberry ice cream for you, squirt"

"Not squirt" Charlie demanded, with a look of annoyance on his face, it was the same look that Jack had when something happened that he didn't like, causing Kawalsky to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked him.

"He looked just like you then Jack"

"Can it Kawalsky" Jack told him.

"Come on Charlie, let's go and get you some ice cream" he said taking Charlie's hand and walking over to the counter, Jack prayed that Kawalsky wouldn't get Charlie, chocolate but also knew that he would, he didn't want to take Charlie home hyper.

"Daddy, Uncle K got me choc…" Charlie told his father, Jack shook his head at Kawalsky.

"If Sara blames me, I will kill you and you know I know how!"

"Well… You could always join us at O'Malley's tonight"

"Yes that would please Sara" Jack said sarcastically.

"Jack, you haven't been out with us since you got back with Sara" Kawalsky said.

"I know but I am trying to make this work"

"I know you are Jack but it isn't going to work if only one of you are trying and besides the whole team will be out tonight" he told him.

"Sweet, I might see you there. I will let you know, okay?"

"Daddy?"

"Yes Charlie"

"Want choco" he said holding out his spoon to his father.

"Thank you Charlie" Jack said taking some of Charlie's ice cream, before he went back to eating his own.

"So, I need to get back to Peterson Jack. We will be at O'Malley from 2000 hours"

"Okay"

"Bye squirt" Kawalsky said to Charlie, ruffling his hair.

"Tanks for ice cream" he said to Kawalsky.

"You're welcome Charlie, bye"

"Bye Uncle K" he said tucking back into his ice cream.

Jack's mind wondered back to that morning and what Charlie said. He knew things weren't going well between them and that they were unlikely to get any better. He thought that they had managed to hide it well from Charlie. For Jack, Charlie's happiness was the most important thing and he thought getting back with Sara would be what was best for him. However after what Charlie said to him that morning, he knew that maybe it wasn't the right choice. Plus Kawalsky was right; he was the one that was doing all the work on their marriage. There was no way that it was going to work out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who reviewing and added this story to their story alerts. I am glad all those that reviewed enjoyed the last chapter, I felt it was important to show what Jack was fighting for and something kids say the most appropiate things. **

**Some Jack/Sam interaction here but mainly Sam/Jacob. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Sam was leaving the pentagon when she literally ran straight into someone. She looked up to apologise to the person.

"Jack" she murmured, not bothering to hide the look of surprise on her face.

"Hey Sam" he said with a smile, the same smile that gave her butterflies in her stomach. Sam took a step back, so to look at the man that had stolen her heart over two years before.

"You look good, Colonel" she said, trying to rein her emotions in, the same emotions that made her want to run into his arms and for him just to hold her in one of his Jack O'Neill hugs. She took another step back, she couldn't stand too close to him, and the unique smell of Jack O'Neill was driving her senses crazy.

"So do you Sam; you look just as beautiful as ever" he said smiling, she ducked her head to hide the blush that was overcoming her. "Could we meet for dinner Sam?" Jack just had to ask her.

"I don't think that will be a good idea Jack; besides what would your wife say?" She asked him, raising her head to meet his eyes.

"It has nothing to do with Sara, Please Sam?" He said reaching out and grasping her hand in his. Jack was not afraid to beg her; he needed to see her and talk to her. He had every intention of looking for her whilst he was visiting D.C, and literally bumping into her, saved him from having to search for her.

"Sammy"

"Dad" she greeted her father with a smile, Jack dropped her hand and Sam shot Jack an apologetic glance, and he nodded his head slightly to indicate that he understood.

"I thought I missed you Sammy" Jacob said, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Nope, I'm running late. Dad this is Lt Colonel Jack O'Neill, Colonel this is my father General Carter" she introduced them.

Jacob paid close attention to how his daughter acted and looked at Jack. Jacob remembered Sam telling him about a Jack O'Neill and he was aware that he was black ops which wouldn't make him any better than Jonas Hanson, except for the way he looked at his daughter. Where Jonas watched Sammy like she was his possession, Jack O'Neill looked at her with love in his eyes, like she was the only one who mattered, a shame that he was married.

"Sir"

"Colonel" Jacob said.

"Okay Jack, I will meet you at firefly about 1900 hours" Sam told him, agreeing to meet him, she couldn't deny that a part of her wanted to see and spend time with him.

"Okay Sam, I better get to my meeting. General, Sam" he said, flashing Sam a quick smile before entering the pentagon.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJ

"So Dad, why was it so important to see me?" Sam asked Jacob. It was so rare that he had insisted on seeing her so she had decided to ask her father to lunch, sitting in a café across from the pentagon whilst they talked.

"Well since Christmas is only a month way; I was thinking about going to San Diego to see Mark and Suzie"

"Why? You and Mark have barely spoken since mom died" she said, wondering what caused the change of heart.

"Suzie called me, Sam. She is pregnant and thought it might be a good idea if you and me could go and visit them"

"I don't know Dad, if I can" Sam told him.

"Jonas won't let you"

"Dad, it's not..."

"Sammy, I love you but Jonas is no good for you, you know that. Whatever possessed you to get back with him Sammy?"

"I love him dad and he loves me" she told him, not sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"Really Sam, what about Colonel O'Neill?" Jacob asked, he couldn't have missed the way that Sam was looking at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Sam I saw how you looked at him and that is not how you look at Jonas"

"Dad!" She exclaimed. Sam knew she couldn't deny it to herself that what Jacob said was totally true, but it didn't mean that she would actually admit it to herself. Jacob looked at his daughter and took her hand in his own.

"I want you to be happy Sam" he said with a smile.

"I am, Dad… Really!" She tried to convince him, and herself, all the while trying to keep her mind from wondering to Jack, and why he was in Washington.

It had been six months since she last heard his voice on her answering machine, when he begged her to choose him. As well as three months since she accepted Jonas's marriage proposal. She wanted to completely forget about Jack O'Neill and she hoped that by agreeing to marry Jonas she would. However she realised that she couldn't. Not one moment passed when he wasn't in her mind, and she knew that no matter how much she hoped that she could forget him, he wouldn't leave her mind.

"Colonel O'Neill, Sam?"

"Dad, he is a friend, a married friend" she told him, anything to stop him from going on.

"And you agreed to meet him for dinner?"

"Dad, I love you and Jack is just a friend, but I am asking you to butt out and I mean it. I know you don't like Jonas. You made yourself perfectly clear on that, the first time around. Nevertheless Jack is just a friend dad and nothing like Jonas. I am asking you to trust me dad." She said to Jacob, grasping his hand.

"Sammy…"

"Dad?!" She said in response, making it clear that she was not about to discuss this.

"Fine… For now Sammy. However what do you think about spending Christmas with Mark and the family?"

"Dad I will let you know; if I can get away, plus I don't know what Jonas has planned..." Sam said as her father's pager begun to go off.

"Sorry Sammy, I need to go but we will do this again before Christmas."

"Yes dad…" She said with a smile as her father kissed her cheek. She watched as her father left the café. She looked at her watch and noticed that her lunch break was just about over and that she needed to get back to work. Sam hoped that she could avoid seeing Jack when going back to the pentagon, she needed time to prepare herself before dinner and she was thankful that Jonas was away on assignment for the time being.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam arrived at Firefly fifteen minutes late. She hoped that Jack had waited for her. She had spent the rest of the afternoon after leaving work, on time for once, at home trying to find something to wear. She wanted to look good for him, which was not like her at all. She knew it was wrong, he was married and she was engaged but she found that she didn't care, she needed to see him. One face to face meeting had undone all the hard work that she had put into forgetting about Jack O'Neill over the past 6 months.

"I am supposed to be meeting Jack O'Neill" She told the maître d' at the entrance.

"Of course madam, this way, please." The maître d' guided her over to where Jack was sat.

Sam followed the maître d', and saw Jack sat at a table at the back. She watched him carefully as they approached him. She could his shoulders slumped and how unhappy he looked from just his body language. He looked up and their eyes met for an instant before she had the chance to look away, his deep chocolate eyes pulled her right in and she couldn't allow herself to be pulled back in. As he stood up to greet her, he took her breath away, he was simply dressed in black trousers and a white shirt, but he still made her knees go weak at the sight of him.

Jack looked up and saw her walking toward him, like a vision, he stood up and gasped quietly as she removed her coat. She was wearing a deep blue dress that matched her eyes, and reached her knees. Jack couldn't take his eyes off her! She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Mr O'Neill, Miss Carter has arrived"

"Thank you" Jack said, before the maître d' left them alone.

"Sam, you look beautiful" Jack said giving her a kiss on the cheek, Jack wanted to take her in his arms and hold her again. However her body language screamed for him not to touch her, so he didn't.

"What did you want to talk about?" She said as she tried to keep her wits about herself and remind herself that she was engaged.

"Let's order dinner first Sam, and then we will talk, I've missed you" Jack told her.

"Let's talk now Jack" Sam said before she could stop herself, she could admit to herself that she had missed him; but she never realised how much until that moment.

Glancing down at the menu in her hand, she couldn't stop herself from glancing at Jack every so often over her menu. She knew that it wasn't Jonas that she wanted to be engaged to. It was actually the man sat in front of her. Although she figured that if she couldn't have Jack that Jonas would do. She could feel his eyes rest on her, and she could admit privately to herself how much she liked it. Jack's gaze made her skin tingle. Whilst under his gaze she couldn't help but remember how her body reacted to his touch.

"What's new with you Sam?" He asked her putting down his menu. He couldn't help but stare at her. If it was possible she was more beautiful than he remembered, and he felt his penis react. '_Calm, down boy' _his rational mind reminded his libido. Jack knew that she was holding something back from him. Even though they had only spent a few days together he could read her.

"Nothing much, still at the pentagon" she said, refusing to look at him and her finger played with her ring, she knew that she should have told him about her engagement but she couldn't say the words.

"Any more trips to Colorado?" He asked her.

"No" she said, looking anywhere but at Jack. Jack hated the awkwardness that seemed to have settled between them.

"Sam, look at me" he said.

"Jack..."

"Sam, if you didn't want to see me, than you should have said no, I wouldn't have forced you to spend time with me"

"Of course I wanted to see you, Jack" _I love you_ she wanted to add.

"Well you could have fooled me Sam, you won't even look at me" he said frustrated running his fingers through his already unruly hair.

"I'm sorry" she murmured.

"You know Sam, I should go. You obviously don't want to see me, so I had no idea why you agreed to have dinner." He said standing up, and walking over to her he gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth. Sam responded to the gentle kiss until she remembered why they shouldn't be doing this.

"Don't... You are married" she said pulling away from him.

"Sam, Sara and I are getting divorced" he told her; he looked down at her and decided to try one more time, he pulled his chair over so he was sat next to her.

"No... You can't... Charlie"

"Sam, Charlie is the reason I left Sara, Charlie made me realise that he was more unhappy with us together rather than us being separated. He knew that we were both miserable, and I don't want my son growing up in an unhappy home. The only reason I took Sara back was because I thought it was best for Charlie and also because you wanted me too" Jack told her, reaching for her left hand, and grasping it. Sam couldn't stop the lone tear that escaped, until she felt Jack's finger run over her index finger and the ring that rested there, and he stopped. Jack paused, hoping that it was a figment of his imagination, and he raised her hand to look at it, and that was when he saw the diamond on her left index finger.

"Who?" He asked, he knew it had no right but it didn't stop him from asking the question.

"Jack" she murmured, as he pulled his hand away from her.

"Who is it Sam? Do I have a right to ask?"

"Jonas" she murmured, knowing he would know exactly who she talking about.

"Jonas" he spat out his name "You got back with him after everything he put you through?"

"He loves me" she said.

"So do I, I was willing to give up my family for you Sam" she gasped. '_No, No, No' _she thought, he couldn't have left his family for her, she wasn't worth it. "But I guess I was wrong in thinking you felt the same" Jack stood up and gave her a kiss on the head, he turned to leave but before leaving he needed to know something.

"Do you love him?" He asked, really not wanting to know the answer.

"He loves me" she repeated.

"That is not what I asked you Sam" he said, trying his hardest to keep his emotions in checked.

"I... do" she said closing her eyes, knowing that it wasn't the truth, she loved Jack.

"I'm sorry Sam, this was a bad idea" he said leaving some money on the table for their drinks. "I hope you get everything you want Sam. Just know that I do love you. Bye" he said, giving her one last kiss on the head before walking away.

Sam watched him leave and she wanted to scream his name and beg him not to leave her but she couldn't. But as she watched the man she loved walk out of that door and out of her life for good, she knew that she couldn't let him go, not again so quickly leaving the table she ran out of the restaurant, and she saw him about to climb into a taxi cab.

"Jack!" She called out his name, and he turned to look at her. She ran to him, and flew into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

"I am so sorry Jack"

"Sam?"

"Please forgive me Jack. I love you, I do"

"What do you want Sam? Because I am not playing second best"

"You never were Jack, it was always you"

"Are you sure that this is what you want Sam? Me with a lot of emotional baggage, and a son and not to mention all the nightmares"

"Yes Jack I want you and only you!" She said crashing her mouth against his, her tongue running over his bottom lip begging for entry, which he granted. He needed to taste her, to feel her. Pressing her body close to him, he finally felt for the first time in months like he was home. To which Sam shared, unknowingly, the same sentiments.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N I want to say a huge thanks to RhizONeill, dpdp, froggy0319 for reviewing ever chapter so far. Your support means so much. I want to say thankyou to new story alerts/reviewers ADM SG1 and Sparky She-Demon for their reviews and I hope everyone who continues to read and review will enjoy this story. And thank you to all that favourited this :)**

**I know in this chapter that Jack is majorly out of character but remember this is AU so he won't be exactly like the Jack we all know and love. Since when has Jack and speeches gone together, well in this chapter it does. **

**This was not suppose to be updated until the weekend but in light of the wonderful reviews of the last chapter I decided to update early plus it means you get an extra chapter; since next weekend I am going away for at least 6 days.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

Arriving back at Jack's hotel and he showed her up to his room, where he insisted they order room service, which surprised her. Sam told him to order anything as she didn't care what they ate. She just wanted to spend time with him. she knew she couldn't take Jack back to her apartment, as Jonas had moved in once they were engaged, and all of his things were there.

She could hear him talking to Charlie softly on the phone, she had only ever heard his softer tone of voice a couple times. Mostly when he talked to his son and when he spoke her. It was a tone that was full of love. Standing in the window of his hotel room, she looked over the Washington monuments. She couldn't stop thinking that she was about to do the one thing Jonas always accused her off, even so (but) she couldn't care about that. After all it was Jack, the man she loved.

She felt him standing behind her, before he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Briefly she stiffened, before relaxing and resting her head against his chest as he buried his nose in her hair.

"How's Charlie?" She asked him, as he nuzzled her neck.

"Charlie's fine, I wanted to say goodnight"

"You have no need to explain Jack" she said as she ran her hands over his arms.

"So, what do you want to do Sam?" He asked resting his chin on her shoulder. Jack loved that she was only a few inches shorter than he was.

"I need to go home, but I don't want too" she told him.

"Then stay Sam"

"I... Can't... Jonas"

"Sam, relax, I only want to spend time with you and hopefully hold you in my arms" he said, nuzzling her neck once more.

"I would like that" she said turning to face him. Wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder she took a deep breath "I just don't want to do what Jonas is always accusing me off"

"Sam, I love you, and I won't do anything that will hurt you. I am not Jonas"

"Believe me I know that Jack. And I appreciate it that you understand" she said, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Of course" he whispered into her ear, before pulling back. "I will get you something to wear for bed" he said, moving away from her and over to where his duffel bag sat on the chair that was in the corner of the room. He handed her a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, and smiled gently as she took them from him and walked into the bathroom.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack was laid on the bed, wearing a grey air force t-shirt when Sam finally came out of the bathroom. She had spent the last five minutes berating herself for agreeing to stay for the night, but she couldn't face leaving him just yet. Months before, she was surprised to find that only after spending two nights with him, that she missed the feel of his arms holding her, his breath on the back neck as he spooned up against her, their legs entangled. So now her heart was racing at the thought of sharing a bed with him once more.

Jack smiled at her, as she walked towards the bed. She was always beautiful, but seeing her dressed in his t-shirt and boxers made her even more beautiful. Jack pushed the quilt back so (and) she climbed into the bed and snuggled into him, as his arms wrapped themselves around her and she rested her head above his beating heart.

"Sam, you okay?" He asked her, tightening his embrace.

"I am so sorry" she murmured against his chest.

"What for?" He asked placing a gentle kiss on her head.

"For letting you go, for getting engaged to Jonas"

"Sam, you have nothing to be sorry about, it was the right thing to do I know that. Yes it hurt, but I needed to try with Sara, and if I am honest if I hadn't met you then I would have gotten back with Sara a lot earlier, and I would have probably stayed with her, but I fell in love with you Sam and I never let my emotions rule me. I have spent too many years in Black Ops, but with you it is easy, and only you and Charlie see that part of me, never Sara"

"Jack…"

"Let me finish Sam, I am not every good with words but I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, with the exception of Charlie, and once I met you that was it. I want to be with you, if you will have me, you are my future whether it is as friends or more"

"I want more Jack, I do but I need to sort out the situation with Jonas first"

"I know Sam. Can I ask you why you got back with him especially after the way he treated you?"

"I was looking for a reason to forget about you, and Jonas has this way of making me feel special, I thought he had changed. I thought I had gotten over you"

"Did it work?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, you had me a little worried earlier" he told her. Sam looked up at him and gently caressed his cheek with her thumb, before giving him a gentle kiss on the mouth.

"It has always been you Jack, ever since that bar" she told him, kissing him deeply.

"Where is he at the moment?" Jack had to ask, he needed to know that she would be safe before spending the night with him

"Jonas is on a mission"

"Any ideas when he will be back?"

"Nope, Black Ops"

"Captain Jonas Hanson?" He asked.

"Well it's Major now, you know him?"

"I have heard his reputation Sam and it not pretty"

"I know, I seem to have a thing for the lunatic fringe"

"Has he ever hit you Sam?" He needed to know, he had seen it happen many times before.

"God no Jack, I would leave him the instant he ever laid a finger on me"

"Thank god, because I would kill him" he said, kissing her on the head, and Sam knew that he could, but she didn't want to talk about Jonas tonight, she just wanted to be with Jack.

"When are you going back to Colorado?" She asked tracing patterns on his t-shirt with her finger.

"Tomorrow, I have Charlie for the weekend"

"I was hoping that you would be here for the weekend" she said, feeling a little disappointed.

"I can't Sam, hell I never even expected to see you"

"I know"

"I have Charlie every other weekend." He told her, he was hoping that she would suggest about seeing each other those weekends.

"How is this going to work Jack, me here in DC and you in Colorado?" She asked. She was terrified of losing him again.

"If we want to make this work, then we will"

"I am holding you too that, I want this to work Jack"

"So do I Sam" he said capturing her lips with his own, and as he went to pull away she pulled him to her and deepened the kiss. Their tongue's meshed together, Sam ran her fingers through his brown hair, gently tugging on it and someone moaned. Not sure who but it was enough to make Jack come to his senses and he pulled away.

"We need to stop" he said against her lips.

"No" she murmured, deepening the kiss once more before Jack found the strength to pull away from her intoxicating taste.

"Sam... Stop. I don't want you to do anything that you will regret"

"I won't regret anything if it's with you" she said ducking her head into his shoulder.

"I want to do this properly Sam and neither of us wants this to be an affair"

"Soon" she murmured looking at him, slight in the eye.

"Soon... night Sam" he said with a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Jack" she said snuggling deeper into Jack's embrace as she closed her eyes, just as his grip tightened around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Allowing herself to relax into his embrace, their legs entangled together.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- World's Colliding**

Jack had been back in the Springs for almost a week. The last he had heard from Sam was three days ago, which was to tell him that Jonas was back and that she would be talking to him as soon as she could. Jack wanted to be in D.C in case she needed him, but she had insisted that she didn't and that she would be fine. However he was getting really concerned now and there was nothing he could do about it tonight, since he was having Charlie overnight. Pulling up in front of his former martial home, he quickly checked his pager, when he saw the front door open and Charlie running towards his car.

"Daddy, daddy" he yelled excitedly running up to Jack who swiftly picked him.

"Hey buddy"

"I missed you daddy" he said giving Jack a kiss.

"Well, I missed you too Charlie. Does your mommy know that you are out here?" Jack asked, and when Charlie bit down on his bottom lip, he knew that she didn't. "Charlie, you must tell your mommy were you are going, you are going to scare her running off like that."

"Sorry daddy"

"I know you are, but you better say sorry to mommy" he told him, as he put him down back on the ground.

"Yes daddy" he said before he went running back to the house just as Sarah came to the front door, holding his backpack.

"Hi Jack, I figured you were here since he ran out of here so fast"

"I'm sorry mommy" Charlie said, Sarah smiled at him.

"It's fine Charlie, but please don't do it again" she said getting down to Charlie's height. "Why don't you go and wait in daddy's truck, while I talk to daddy?"

"Bye mommy" he said giving his mother a kiss on the cheek, before Sarah stood up.

"Thanks for taking him tonight Jack"

"Anytime you know that Sarah. How is Mike?" He asked still caring about his former father in law.

"Alison said that they were taking him in for surgery, I am hoping to make it up to Chicago before he comes around"

"You take as long as you need Sarah, Charlie will be fine"

"I know that Jack"

"Okay well I want to get Charlie home so give me a call when you arrive, okay?" Jack told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course Jack, bye" she said walking back into the house.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack was laid on the sofa with a sleeping Charlie resting against him when his doorbell rang. Jack wasn't expecting anyone, but he readjusted Charlie on the couch before standing up to answer the door.

"Daddy?" Charlie said sleepily, opening his eyes.

"Go back to sleep" Jack said, giving him a kiss on the head. Just as he got to the front door the person knocked again. Jack opened it and was shocked to see Sam standing on his porch, as she was the last person he was expecting to see.

"Sam!"

"Jack," she said with a smile, just as Jack reached out to her and pull her into his arms. Her arms automatically going around his waist, as Jack pressed his lips against hers and kissed her hard. She deepened the kiss at the first opportunity, allowing their tongues to explore each other's mouths. Sam needed to taste him. It had only been a week since she last tasted him, but she had missed him. Sam only pulled away when she needed to breathe, but she did not let go of him. She needed to be touching him to make sure that he was real.

"Sam, not that I am not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? I have been so worried about you" he told her, brushing his lips over her head, before she rested it against his chest.

"I am so sorry things took a little longer than expected with Jonas"

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Jack asked, pulling away and checking her over for any kind of marks.

"Not in that way. Jack its cold standing here" she said, with a small smile.

"Oh god, sorry Sam, come in" he said placing his hand on the small of her back, and grabbed her case off the porch.

"Daddy…" Charlie said coming up behind Jack and rubbing his sleepy eyes. Jack closed the door and dropped Sam's case in the foyer before bending down to Charlie.

"Hey buddy, you should be sleeping"

"I was cold daddy" he said wrapping his little arms around Jack's neck as he was picked up. "Who's that?" He asked looking at Sam.

"Charlie, this is Sam... Daddy's friend"

"Park..." Charlie said laying his head on Jack's shoulder, remembering the blonde haired lady from the park.

"Yes"

"Hi Sam" he said shyly.

"Hello Charlie" she said, taking the time to watch him and Jack. Charlie was the spitting image of his father.

"Sam, I am just going to get Charlie into bed. Make yourself at home and I will be right back" he told her as he lent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, night Charlie"

"Night" Charlie whispered.

Sam watched as Jack took him into what she assumed was Charlie's bedroom, before walking down the few steps to the living room. She looked around at the pictures that adorned the room. Nearly all of them were of Charlie, and only two photos of who she assumed were Jack's parents and grandparents. The only other person she noticed in the photos was a blonde haired woman who she assumed was his ex-wife Sarah, and only because she was holding who Sam assumed was Charlie in the photo.

Sam felt guilty that she had interrupted Jack's time with Charlie as she knew how much Jack cherished the little time that he spent with his young son. Picking up a photo of Jack and Charlie when she thought he was about 3 months old, she noticed for the first time that there wasn't any of Jack taken with Charlie before then.

"That was taken the first time I ever saw Charlie" Jack said from behind her, causing her to jump.

"What?"

"I was sent on a mission a month before Charlie was born, and came back four months later. I missed the first three months of my son's life, that didn't exactly help matters with Sara"

"Jack" she said placing the picture back on the mantelpiece and turned to face him. "I should have called first, I feel awful for interrupting your time with Charlie. I should go" she told him, as she went to leave, but, Jack grabbed her wrist.

"Samantha" he said, pulling her towards him and crashing his lips against hers, as her hands found their way into his hair as she deepened the kiss.

Moaning gently into his mouth, as his hands found themselves resting on her butt. Sam pulled away, she needed get some air and as she rested her forehead against Jack's. She heard him say quietly "Stay"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now you are here I don't want to let you go" he murmured, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry it took so long and that I didn't call you"

"Sshh" he said placing a finger over her lips. "Let's not talk about that tonight" he said and Sam simply nodded. She allowed Jack to pull her over to, and onto the sofa where she curled up to his side. For the first time since she arrived, she noticed the two bottles of beer that were sitting on his coffee table.

"Jack, maybe I shouldn't stay, you have Charlie"

"Sam, I haven't seen you in a week! I want you to stay here. I have another spare room if you don't feel comfortable sleeping with me, but I hope you will"

"What about Charlie?" She asked and Jack bent his head and kissed her gently at first, before repositioning himself and Sam on the sofa, as the kiss got much more heated. Jack's hand found its way under her top and caressed the bare skin on her back.

"Charlie rarely comes in the bedroom, I am usually up before him" he told her, as his calloused fingers drew circles on her bare skin. Sam knew that she didn't want to sleep without Jack O'Neill beside her.

"Okay Jack" she said with a huge smile.

"Sweet!" He said before kissing her once more and pulling her up before leading her to his bedroom. Making sure to grab her suitcase on the way.

While Sam was in the shower Jack took the chance to check on Charlie. Finding him fast asleep, Jack left him and went back to his room, as he heard the water in the shower shut off. By the time she walked out of the ensuite and into Jack's bedroom, wearing a baby doll nightdress, Jack was already in bed laying down with a book in his hand. Jack smiled at her as she climbed into bed and lay down next to him. Jack wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and kissed her on the head.

"Feel better?"

"Much" she said looking up at him, and lifting her head so she could kiss him. "Thank you Jack"

"For what?" He asked.

"For being you, goodnight"

"Goodnight Sam" he said kissing her one last time, before reaching over and turning off the lamp beside the bed.


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviers and the story alerts. Now we have some more Jack, Sam and Charlie bonding...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12- Breakfast Time**

The next morning Sam woke up to find Charlie curled up beside her with his arm around her waist. She lifted her head and looked over at Jack who was still sleeping before turning back to face Charlie and finding herself staring into the same deep chocolate eyes that she loved so much, but these were of his son.

"Hi Sam" he said with his father's smile.

"Morning Charlie" she said with a smile even though this was the last thing she was expecting.

"Daddy, sleeping?" He said quietly.

"Yep"

"I am hungry, Sammie"

"Meet me in the kitchen" she said quietly to him. Charlie jumped off the bed before she could stop him, and ran out of the room. Sam tried to extract herself from Jack's embrace but he tightened his hold on her.

"Jack" she whispered. "Let me go"

"Sam" he said sleepily. "No"

"How long you been awake for?"

"Not long" he said pulling her closer so he could kiss her, and she deepened the kiss.

"Charlie" she murmured against his lips.

"He will be fine" he said rolling on top of her, and his hand found its way under baby doll that she was wearing and his fingers brushed a nipple and he felt it harden under his touch.

"Sammie" they heard Charlie calling from the bedroom doorway.

"I'm coming Charlie" she called out, pushing Jack off her and grabbing a pair of his sweats and climbing into them before Jack had a chance to stop her.

"Samantha. Come back to bed"

"Jack... Charlie wants me"

"So I lose you to my son?!" Jack said pouting.

"Yep" she said with a smile, thinking how adorable at that moment Jack O'Neill was. She didn't dare lean down to kiss him, so she walked out the door and threw back to him "Love you." Jack smiled to himself when Sam left the room. He was thrilled that Charlie seemed to have taken to Sam.

He walked out and stood in the kitchen doorway and watched as Sam started making what looked like pancakes and Charlie was telling Sam about his friends at school. He had never known Charlie to be so talkative to someone he didn't know. He was at times a painfully shy little boy.

"Good morning, Charlie" he said entering the kitchen and dropping a kiss on his head.

"Morning daddy, me tell Sam about school"

"I heard buddy" he said ruffling his hair and throwing a smile at Sam, as he walked 6 over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "What you making?" He asked her.

"Charlie wanted pancakes"

"What happened to froot loops, Charlie?"

"No daddy pancakes!" Charlie grinned

"That is not a good breakfast Jack, but if you want to help, make us some coffee" she said. Jack was pleased that she had slotted into his home life so well.

"Yes dear" Jack said smirking, and he went to give her another kiss, just as the phone rang.

"Daddy, its mommy!" Charlie yelled jumping out of the chair.

Jack gave Sam an apologetic look before chasing after his son and grabbing the phone before Charlie had a chance too. After quickly talking to Sara he left Charlie on the phone talking to his mother. Jack wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You alright, Sam?" He asked her.

"Yeah"

"Sara's coming back from Chicago tomorrow so she will pick up Charlie, what do you say about us going for dinner, and we can talk?"

"I would like that Jack" she said turning to face him, and kissing him on the mouth. Jack deepened the kiss as he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair, as Sam's hand ran over his back and rested on his butt.

"Oh god I missed you so much, Sam" Jack told her, as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too Jack" she said with a small smile and kissing him gently on the lips, as his thumb never stopped caressing her cheek.

"And will you tell me about Jonas?"

"Jack!" She really did not want to discuss Jonas with Jack.

"Sam... Please?" He begged her with his eyes. He needed to know what had happened between them. Nodding she noticed Charlie in the corner of her eye.

"Charlie" she whispered causing Jack to look directly at his son.

"Mommy home tomorrow" he told his father and Jack could see that Charlie was on the verge of tears. Letting go of Sam he walked over to Charlie and knelt down in front of him.

"Yes, she is to pick you up and you are going to Denver to stay with grandpa, until he gets better"

"But, I want to stay with you daddy" he said quietly flinging his arms around his father's neck, just as he started crying. Jack held him and sitting on the floor he sat him on his lap, nodding to Sam as she walked out of the kitchen.

"You know I would love you to stay with me Charlie but mommy needs you right now, and if I got recalled you would have no where to stay"

"I stay with Sam, I like Sam" he said still clinging onto his father.

"Sam will have to go back to work Charlie, and she lives in Washington"

"Where that?" He asked, still crying but not as much.

"It is on the other side of the country Charlie, but if you go with mommy and you get to see grandpa" Jack told him. He hated seeing Charlie so upset and Charlie didn't want to talk about leaving his daddy. "You want to go to the dinosaur centre, Charlie?"

"Yes daddy" he said lifting his head to look at his father.

"Okay, let's get you dressed buddy, then daddy will have a shower"

"Sam too?"

"Yes Sam too" Jack was pleased at how quickly Charlie took to Sam, he didn't know what he would have done if Charlie didn't like Sam so he was relieved that he didn't need to worry about it.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ 

Charlie was dressed and sat watching cartoons in the living room. As Jack walked into his bedroom, he could see Sam sat on the edge of his bed, with wet hair.

"You showered without me" he said leaning in the doorway, causing her to jump slightly.

"Didn't know how long you would be, everything alright Jack?" She asked him, and Jack walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, Charlie's a little upset about leaving. I hate this Sam, I hate that I don't get to see my son every day. It was bad enough when I was sent away on assignment. I really do miss him so much when he is not here" he said.

"Jack" she said, wrapping her arms around him as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"No need to apologise Jack" Sam said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I find it very difficult to talk about how I am feeling Sam, but I am aware that is where my marriage to Sara went wrong, and I don't want to make the same mistake with you" he told her.

"You won't Jack, because I won't let you" she said as she kissed him gently, a kiss that was full of love. "What time is Sara picking him up tomorrow?"

"1200 hours"

"So you have a day with him"

"No, we have a day with him. I told him that we would take him to the dinosaur centre. I just need a shower first"

"Okay, you sure you want me there?"

"Yes Sam and Charlie want's you there too." He told her, kissing her quickly once again before he headed to his bathroom. Sam watched him, she had never wanted or warmed to children before and although she barely knew Charlie she wanted him to like her. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Jack, not after everything it had taken to get them to this point.


	14. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Warning: Sexual situations**

Sam was stood in the bathroom, running her hand over the black knee length dress that she was wearing for their date tonight. Officially this was their first date, and for the first time ever she wasn't feeling nervous, in actual fact she was looking forward to their date. It helped that she knew Jack and knowing that he was the one for her.

She had watched Jack since Sara had picked Charlie up and noticed how low he had been since. She offered to cancel the date and reschedule it if he didn't feel up to it. However he promised her that he would be okay, and looking into his eyes, and after a heavy make out session she knew that he didn't want to cancel the date.

"Sam... We are going to be late" he called to her.

"Five minutes Jack" she called back, grabbing her mascara off the side.

"Okay, but no longer Sam!"

"Okay Jack," she said. Sam finished applying the last of her makeup. The dress she wore showed just the right amount of cleavage without being vulgar. This was their proper first date and checking herself out in the mirror, she made sure that she looked beautiful and sexy for Jack. She was normally not a vain person but this was Jack! They had been out together before but not as boyfriend and girlfriend before, which made her laugh. Using the terms boyfriend and girlfriend at her age.

Walking out to the living area she saw Jack standing there with a bunch of roses and a glass of wine for her.

"Jack..." she said with a smile that lit up the room. Jack was wearing black trousers and a blue shirt, looking very handsome.

"These are for you" Jack said as his eyes roamed over Sam's body. His gaze causing her to shiver. "You look beautiful Samantha!"

"Thank you." She said taking the flowers and wine and placing them on the coffee table before pressing her lips to his. Jack deepened the kiss and Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Jack pulled her close to him, her body melting into his as his tongue made love to her mouth until he pulled away.

"If we don't stop now Samantha, we won't make our reservations." He said breathlessly, his hand resting on her butt.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" She said pressing her lips to his once more. Jack let her take control of this kiss. He nearly caved and carried her off to his bedroom but managed to find the strength to push her away.

"Sam, I thought you wanted this date?"

"I do..." Sam said but not able to look at him, and he figured out what she was really worried about.

"Sam, I know you don't want to talk about what happened and I can't believe that I am about to say this but we do need to talk if we want this to go anywhere" he told her, gently caressing her cheek.

"I know but I want to forget about it Jack" she admitted to him, and without her saying so he knew exactly what she wanted to forget.

"Let's go out and enjoy our first proper date and leave that conversation for the end of the evening." Jack said, and Sam nodded. Jack helped her to put her coat on before placing his hand on the small of her back as he guided her out to his truck.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJ

Arriving at a small intimate restaurant where Jack had booked a table for them. Which was owned by an old air force buddy's wife. It had only opened a few months previously. Jack wanted to take Sam somewhere that he had never gone with Sara. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he couldn't help but feel a small amount of pride that he was escorting a woman as beautiful or as young as Sam. Especially as she was his and he noticed how almost all of the men in the establishment didn't take their eyes off Sam.

"How did you find this place?" Sam asked Jack as they sat down.

"Anna, the wife of an old air force buddy actually owns the restaurant" he told her, and seeing her in the distance he nodded.

"It is beautiful"

"Anna always did have an eye for beauty, as Sara would say" Jack cringed internally at bring up his ex wife's name on his first date with Sam. "Sorry"

"It's fine Jack" Sam assured him, placing her hand on his. "Did you ever bring..."

"No" Jack interrupted her quickly. "We never went out much in last few years"

"What about when you were trying to save your marriage?" She didn't know why but she needed to know.

"If I am honest I think Sara and I knew that our marriage was over and we were both clinging onto something that didn't exist anymore. It was more for Charlie's sake"

"You have no need to explain Jack" Sam said and to Jack she seemed even more relaxed since she turned up in Colorado Springs the two nights ago.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked and Jack ordered them a bottle of white, usually Jack didn't drink wine being a beer drinker, but on occasions like having dinner with Sam, wine was fine. Sam looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"I never pegged you as a wine drinker"

"Not really Sam but I do sometimes. I hope you know Charlie enjoyed spending time with you yesterday" he told her.

"I really enjoyed it too Jack, I had never really related to kids before, don't get me wrong I love my nephew and niece but I don't get to spend a lot of time with them." Sam told him, finishing just as the waiter came with their wine.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked and Jack couldn't help but notice that the waiter was checking Sam out, and it made him jealous. Something that he had never felt before.

"No" Jack said sharply, Sam looked at him. "Can you give us 10 minutes please?" He asked and waiter nodded.

"Jack"

"Sorry Sam, I couldn't help but notice him checking you out"

"He wasn't"

"Yes he was Sam, from the moment we walked in here every man had their eye on you, and I guess I might be a little jealous"

"Jealous. Why?" She didn't understand.

"Really Sam? You are beautiful and I am sixteen years older than you, I really don't know what you see in me" he told her. Sam was surprised to hear Jack sounding so insecure. Jack had always come across as being a secure person.

"Jack, I don't care, I love you and only you, and you have no need to be jealous, I don't want anyone else"

"You could do so much better Samantha"

"No Jack! I couldn't, I love you and you love me and I do not want to discuss this Jack, I want to be with you" she said standing up and sitting herself on Jack's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips against his, and the kiss they shared was gentle and full of love. "Does that convince you Jack O'Neill?"

"Yes" he said breathlessly kissing her again before releasing her and she re-sat herself opposite him, not letting go off his hand as she examined the menu, and every so often glancing over the top of it to look at Jack O'Neill.

Sam's eyes met Jack's causing her to smile, they only broke eye contact when the waiter come back and they ordered their meals. They made small talk until their meals arrived. After finishing their meals they turned back to more serious subjects, Sam told Jack about her mother's death and how it affected her family, and that the main reason she joined the air force was so that she could be closer to her father.

"You are a general's daughter Sam, so I guess it makes sense. What about your brother? Is he also air force?"

"No, after mom's death he blamed the air force for the reason why my mother was killed. Because my father was late to pick her up so he hates the air force and by extension me" she said sadly.

"Sam…" He said reaching out and taking her hand in his, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Jack, not really first date talk"

"It's not exactly a normal first date Sam, we have kind of gone a bit backwards" he said smirking

"That's true" she giggled.

"No giggling, Sam" he said, glad that he was sitting down otherwise he would not be able to hide exactly what she was doing to him.

"Sorry" she said ducking her head, she could see how uncomfortable he looked in the chair and she might not be that experienced but she wasn't stupid.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sam, I can't help but find you hot" he told her, causing her to blush even more.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

They both decided to forego dessert. They just wanted to spend some time alone together. After paying the bill they left the restaurant hand in hand. Upon reaching the truck, Jack pushed her up against the side. He pressed his erection against her already wet core that was aching for him to take to her.

"See what you do to me Samantha" he whispered quietly in her ear, before claiming her mouth with his own. Sam's knees went weak and she was glad that he was holding her up. She returned the kiss with just as much passion. Jack did wonderful things to her mouth.

"Jack" she moaned at the loss of contact, as Jack pulled away from her mouth and rested his forehead against hers.

"I want you so badly"

"Let's go home Jack" she said. Before becoming confused as to why Jack had a shit eating grin on his face.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I said let's go home Jack." She repeated herself and Jack kissed her hard before she had the chance to respond. "I need you!" She told him, kissing him and grinding her hips against his erection.

"Sam... Stop... I really don't want to do this in the parking lot" he said pulling away from her even though it killed him. "Get in the truck, Sam" he said opening the door for her. Jack got into the driver's seat before pulling out of the parking lot quickly and headed straight home. The other part of the date would have to wait for another night.


	15. Chapter 14

**This is the last chapter until next Sunday; I am going away tonight off to Scotland for a week. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**Warning: Sexual situations, Graphic Sex. Mentions Non Consensual/Reluctant sex **

Jack had just opened the door open when Sam practically jumped him. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, her mouth taking possession of his. He had never seen this side of Sam before, but he couldn't deny that he loved it. Kicking the door closed with his foot and holding Sam up, he pushed her up against the front door, pulling away only to catch his breath before kissing her once again. His hands lifted up her dress and she wrapped her legs around his waist, his fingers gently rubbing her clit through her black lace panties. Jack pulled away from her kisses.

"What do you want Sam?" He asked her, pushing her panties aside, his fingers parting her folds and gently massaging her clit.

"I want you…" She said between moans as she was soaking wet for him, and needed to feel him inside her. She bucked her hips, causing a finger to enter her, and she moaned loudly. "Jack… Please!" She begged, Jack removed his finger, causing her to glare at him.

"Sam… Not yet." He panted out feeling rather turned on, looking at her flushed face. Hearing her moans made him want to come there and then. He needed time to gather himself, and he did not want their first time in months to be up against his front door.

"Jack…"

"We still need to talk"

"I know but I need you Jack… hard!" She said biting on his earlobe.

"Sam!" He growled out, knowing that he couldn't hold out much longer.

"I want you inside me… Jack!" She murmured her hand working on unbuckling his belt.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we can talk afterwards" she told him, and he searched her face for any doubts, and found none.

"I don't have any condoms on me"

"I am on the pill Jack; I want to feel you inside of me" she said kissing him, and pulling his boxers down. Jack entered her quickly but not too fast; letting her adjust to his size.

"God… Sam," he moaned against her lips, pausing his movements afraid that he'd hurt her.

"I love you Jack," she said when he pulled away slightly; Jack smiled before moving inside her, he pulled out before thrusting back into her.

"I love you too Sam" he said, thrusting into her hard.

"Fuck... Jack!" Sam called out, as her hips bucked to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Sam...…" Jack mumbled into her neck, nibbling it, leaving behind a small bite mark. He knew that Sam would kill him in the morning but right now he didn't care, all he could hear in his head was that she had said yes. His fingers gently massaged her clit, as he thrust into her, and Jack could feel Sam trembling in his arms.

"Jack..." She called out his name, and he could feel himself getting ready to explode inside of her.

"That's it... baby... cum for me," he said, applying more pressure to her clit, just as Sam involuntary tightened her walls around his cock.

"Fuck... Jack…"

"Sam!" He called out, spilling into her, coming down he still thrust gently as his cock twitched inside of her until he was emptied. Sam's head rested in the crook of his neck as she came down from her high. Jack planted little kisses along her collar bone, as he slipped out of her.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked noticing her tears, Sam shook her head.

"It's not you, for a moment I forgot where I was" she said, Jack couldn't help but notice the flicker off fear in her eyes.

"Sam... I..." Sam cut him off with a kiss; exploring his mouth with her tongue she willed the memories of her previous encounter like this away, and she knew that she would have to tell him.

"Sam..."

"I need a drink" she told him and unwrapping her unsteady legs from his waist, placing them on the floor. Sam just hoped that they kept her up.

"Okay." Jack said, pulling up his boxers and trousers, planting a small kiss on her mouth before walking into the kitchen.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJ

Jack poured out the glass of wine that she asked for and grabbed a beer for himself. He regretted what had happened in the hallway and he didn't miss the flicker of fear that he saw in her eyes, after what they did and he knew that Sam's tears had something to do with Jonas Hansen. He had an inkling of what had happened but he wanted to hear it from her of what exactly happened between them.

He had never told her and had no intention of letting her know either, but he had friends checking on Jonas' background and he didn't like what he had heard about Jonas Hansen and especially his conduct towards his fiancée. Jack was just thankful that he would never have to see him, because he would more than likely kill him with his bare hands. There was a reason why he was good at what he did.

"Here you go" he said, coming down the couple of steps in to the living room and handing her the glass of wine.

"Thanks" she said quietly, taking the drink out of his hand and looking back out the window again. Jack sat down on the sofa facing her, allowing her the time to gather her thoughts and let her start talking when she was ready.

"Jonas came back the day after you left, and he was so angry, at first I thought it was because his mission went wrong, it wouldn't be the first time that he has came back angry from a mission, until he started yelling at me like a mad man." Jack could see that she had started shaking, Jack wanted to hold her in his arms, but he knew that, that was not what she needed at that moment.

"I think he had me followed Jack" she said facing him.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"As I've told you before he has accused me of cheating of on him before, but he described you in detail. The only thing he didn't know was your name. He...He..." She couldn't hold the tears back any longer, she broke down and Jack quickly pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly as she cried into his chest, Jack just held her, gently smoothing her hair with his hand, comforting her, until her sobs had quietened down.

"What did he do to you Sam? I would never have done..."

"I know Jack, I wanted you too, I never thought that it would drag up those memories, you are not Jonas I know that, but for a split second I forgot"

"Did he f... f... force..." Jack struggled using that word. "You?"

"God... No... But it wasn't exactly consensual, I knew that he was capable of it so I just let him"

"I am going to kill him!" He growled releasing Sam from his embrace, Sam had seen the stormy look in his eyes on Jonas' eyes many times but with Jack, it didn't scare her like it did with Jonas.

"No Jack... It's done, it is in the past now" she said reaching out to him, and grabbing his arm.

"Sam..." He protested. Sam took a few steps closer to him, her arms going around his waist, she looked up at him.

"Jack, Jonas is in the past, and that is where he is going to stay, trust me I can look after myself" she told him.

"What if he tries something when I am not there Sam?" He could admit to himself that he was scared what Jonas could do to her.

"He won't Jack..."

"You don't know that Sam" he said looking down at her, planting a small kiss on her head.

"No I don't but I am not helpless Jack, I am going to level up my hand to hand training just to be on the safe side"

"Sam, he is in black ops" he said, knowing exactly what he was capable off, because he was capable of the same things.

"Well then you will just have to teach some moves then, Jack" she told him with her dazzling smile.

"I guess I can do that"

"Good..."

"Come here," he said, gently pulling her up toward him so he could kiss her. Jack kissed Sam hard and picked her up, he carried her to the bedroom, and sat her down on the bed. Jack's breath caught in his throat as she removed her dress and she stood before him in just her soaking wet panties and bra, he could still smell her juices from earlier, his cock twitched in excitement, knowing that he was about to make love to Samantha Carter. He couldn't take his eyes off her almost naked form, as she laid back on the bed.

"What you waiting for flyboy?" She said with a smile.

"You are so beautiful Samantha" he said, Sam met his eyes and could see that they had darkened with lust and desire. Jack removed his trousers and boxers before quickly removing his shirt and he leant over her, his body covering her's. His hands ripped off her panties and placing his erection at the entrance of her vagina, Sam gently bucked her hips before he rested a hand on them, holding her hips down on the bed so she couldn't move and with the other hand he removed her bra, taking a nipple in his mouth, licking around the areola before he started sucking on it.

"Please," Sam moaned quietly arching her back, as his fingers rubbed her clit. Jack gave her other nipple the same attention, not before rubbing his juices covered finger over her nipple, so he could taste her once.

"You taste so good Sam!" He said kissing her on the mouth, darting his tongue into her mouth, as he reached to his side for a condom, and stopping to roll it on, but Sam stopped him and shook her head, he repositioned his cock at her entrance and gently pushing into her, until he was fully inside of her, he stopped, enjoying the feel of her around his cock.

"I love you" he said kissing her hard, his fingers tangling in her hair, as he began to pump into her, starting slowly.

"Jack..." She moaned, her eyes closing, her own hands wondering down over his back, her nails digging into his back.

"Sam!" He moaned, Sam tightened her walls around his cock and started bucking her hips to meet his thrusts, he nibbled on her collarbone, before sucking on that sweet spot on her neck. He could feel her clamp around his cock, almost making him come there and then. "Sam... You need to stop or I won't last long"

"Jack... Don't... Stop!" She said. Jack opened her legs wider and picked up the speed of his thrusts

"Harder..." She moaned, as her orgasm began to build up, Jack lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, as he continued to pump into her, harder, the head of his cock hitting her cervix. He could feel himself ready to explode, but he wanted her to come first.

"Sam, I want you to come," he said, placing his fingers in between them and massaging her clit, rubbing her gently. He could feel her tightening around him as her juices surrounded his cock; he knew that he couldn't hold off much longer.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack" She screamed out, as her second orgasm of the night washed over her.

"Crap... Can't... Hold…" Jack said as her walls completely tightened around his cock, and he spilled into her, unable to hold back much longer.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam" He screamed, burying his head into the crook of her neck, as he continued to pulsate inside of her, until he spilled the last of his seed. He gently lowered himself on top of her so as not to hurt her as Sam let her fingers play with his and wrapping her legs around his, holding him in place. She didn't want him to move off her; she needed to feel all of him, skin against skin.

"I love you too," she whispered in his ear. Jack looked down at her and kissed her, before rolling them over so they were both of their sides, but still connected in every way. Jack smiled and kissed her hard. He slipped out of her, but still keeping her close as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews, thankyou. Rated M. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Warning: Graphic sex**

The last six months had gone by so fast, they had found it a lot easier to see each other than they had previously thought, Jack came to Washington the weekends he didn't have Charlie and at least once a month Sam flew to the Springs on one of the weekends that he did have Charlie. Sam hated intruding on the time that Jack spent with his son but Jack had told her that he wanted her to have a relationship with Charlie, and that it was important to him and to be honest Sam had already fallen in love with the little boy the first time she met him, even before she really knew Charlie. This would be the first time that Jack had brought Charlie to Washington with him; Sam knew that Sara had only allowed Jack to bring him as a result of their meeting the month before on her last trip to the springs.

Sam was waiting at Reagan National Airport for them, and despite their best attempts at seeing each other as normal, this past month it was impossible as Jack ended up on a mission three weeks ago and he only returned to the US four days ago. She had been so worried until she had heard from him when he first landed back in the States. When he returned to the US, she couldn't wait to see him, she had never before realised how much she had missed him until she couldn't hear his voice every day.

"Sammie, Sammie!" She heard Charlie shout her name and saw him running across the airport waving to her and practically flew into her arms. "I missed you!" He said giving Sam a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too Charlie" she told him. "Where's your daddy?" She asked him, knowing Charlie's habit of running away.

"Hi Sam" Jack said, looking at her hungrily, he had missed her so much more than he thought was possible.

"Jack" she said simply giving him a smile, not giving into the impulse of jumping into his arms, like she wanted too. "I missed you" she murmured to him.

"I missed you too" he said, giving her a quick kiss on the mouth, when it took all of his self control not to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless, so he just held her, fully aware that Charlie was stood next to Sam holding her hand tightly.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJ

Once arriving back at Sam's apartment; Charlie was starting to whine so Jack knew that he was getting tired; it had been a long day for him, taking him to the guest room and settling Charlie down in bed. He stayed with Charlie making sure that he was asleep before leaving the room. It was a strange place and he knew that Charlie wouldn't settle unless someone stayed with him. It was a long flight for a 5 year old, especially one that wasn't used to flying anywhere. Standing in the kitchen doorway he watched Sam for a few moments, until the spell broke when she sensed him and turned to face him.

"Hey" he said walking over to her, pulling her into his arms. "I missed you so much" he said as his lips descended on hers. Jack gave her the greeting he wanted to give her at the airport, his tongue pushing past her closed lips and deepening the kiss, both their hands unable to keep from touching each other.

Sam's hands pulled the shirt he was wearing out of his trousers and found her fingers gently caressing the skin on his back; she needed to feel his skin. It had been too long! Whilst Jack's fingers found their way underneath the skirt she wore, and pushing her panties aside, his fingers finding her clit, as his other arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her up on to the counter top.

"Jack," she moaned quietly as he plunged his fingers into her soaking wet core, his thumb stroking her clit, as his long fingers stroked her g-spot and kissing her neck, gently nipping along her collarbone. Sam's hands undid his trousers and pulled his erection out of his boxers.

"Oh... Sam" he moaned as she wrapped her hand around his erection.

"Please Jack... I need you" she murmured, gently biting on his earlobe. Jack didn't need telling twice, he needed her just as much; he pushed into her soaking wet core, her walls feeling tight around his already aching cock, he just needed to be inside of her, the contact almost made him blow right there.

"Fuck... Sam" he moaned as the tip of his cock hit her cervix, Sam tighten her legs around his waist, their mouths clashing together as Sam bucked her hips to meet each of Jack thrusts. Their mouths fused together, swallowing each others moans as Jack continued to pump into her, not wanting to wake up the sleeping boy only a few rooms down.

Sam tightened her walls around his cock and he did everything he could to hold off his own orgasm, wanting Sam to come first, applying a little more pressure to her clit, he licked and sucked on the spot in between her neck and her collarbone that he discovered drove her wild, until her walls collapsed around his cock, and kissing her hard as she screamed into his mouth; before letting himself succumb to his own orgasm, collapsing against each other as they came down from their high, his cock still twitching inside of her, and Sam relished the fact he was inside of her.

"I love you Jack"

"I love you too" he told her, kissing her gently as he slipped out of her. "I know I don't say it enough Sam" he said resting his forehead against hers.

"I know Jack" she said with a small smile. "I never realised how hard it was going to be; you being away; until I didn't know where you were" she told me, letting him see her fear; the fear of losing him.

"I am here now Sam, and I promise you like I promise Charlie, I will always come home, I have too much to live for" he told her, kissing her once again.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJ

Jack wouldn't let Sam lift a finger that first evening, cooking them all dinner, she tried to protest saying that they were her guests but Jack wouldn't hear of it. He thought that she deserved spoiling, he rarely got the chance too so he had effectively kicked her out of her kitchen, telling her to spend time with Charlie. Jack knew that Charlie had been looking forward to seeing his Sammie again, and he couldn't help but be amazed at the bond that had developed between the love of his life and the most important person in his life, he fingered the small black box that was in the pocket of his trousers, he knew that he would soon be asking Sam to marry him. He loved to watch his son and his girlfriend separately; so watching them together was amazing and he could see Charlie drifting off snuggled into Sam's side and who had sat with him to watch his favourite movie, Home Alone 2.

"Charlie" he said gently walking over the sofa.

"Yes daddy" he said sleepily, looking up at his daddy.

"C'mere, it's time for bed" he said.

"No daddy"

"Yes Charlie, say goodnight to Sam" he said firmly, making clear that he wouldn't put up with any nonsense from him.

"Night Sammie" he said giving Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Love you Sammie"

"Love you too Charlie" she said, giving him a small smile as Jack picked him up and carried him into the spare room, which Sam had already considered turning into a bedroom for Charlie, hoping that Jack would bring him more often. She had never considered children before, being career military but Charlie had changed all that.

About 20 minutes later Jack came out from settling Charlie down and sat next to Sam wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him so she was able to rest her head on his shoulder, where they stayed like that for a few minutes until Sam lifted her head to look up at him.

"I missed this, how did it go?" she asked him, and Jack knew exactly what she talking about.

"Yeah it went okay, was hoping to be in and out though" he said, not able to tell her much, but he knew that Sam understood that, since her work was also classified.

"I was so worried when Sara called me to tell me that you were going to be away longer than expected" Jack could see the worry in her face, and he hated it just as much as when he used to see the same look on Sara's face, not to mention that he felt the need to explain why Sara was still his emergency contact, he had considered adding Sam to his contact list but he knew that he needed to talk to her about it first, and he never had the time too.

"I'm sorry, but she is still down as my emergency contact because of Charlie" he explained to her, gently caressing her arm.

"Jack, I don't care about that, but I never realised how much it would bother me, not knowing where you were"

"Sam..."

"No, let me finish Jack. I know it's what I signed up for Jack, and Jonas was Black Ops but it never bothered me when he was away on a mission. I never worried about him. But, you I was scared the whole time you were away; I know it's something I will have to get used too. I guess I understand how Sara must have felt, the only difference is that I get information on your status" she told him, needing him to understand. "Just kiss me, Jack" she said and he did just that.


	17. Chapter 16

**I am probably being over cautious but this carries a sexual situation warning but nothing compared to previous chapters of this story. Thanks for the reviews, I will try to post again on Thursday. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16- Reality**

Sam had been in the springs for just over a week, working on a project deep within Cheyenne Mountain, officially she was there to re-haul the NORAD computer system. She could tell that Jack hadn't brought the cover story, but knowing that he understood classified all too well, he hadn't picked her up on it. She was in the Springs for 3 weeks before having to return to the pentagon, to receive her official reassignment, that part she hadn't told Jack yet and wasn't sure how to approach it.

She had considered looking for rented accommodation in the springs but she didn't want to consider it without Jack's input. It scared her how ingrained he became in her life in such a short time. They had only been dating for just under a year, and that their anniversary would be coming up just after she returned to Washington D.C.

Letting herself into the house with the key that Jack had given her the last time he was in D.C, the weekend that he brought Charlie; and she had only seen him once since then, with him being away on missions most of the time.

"Jack?" She called once she closed the door behind her. It was only 1200 hours, so he should have been home. She hadn't been back since she went back to the base 0600 hours yesterday morning. Jack hadn't been happy when she told him that she was staying on base to work the night but she felt that she was at a crucial stage of her project and she couldn't leave it.

"Jack?" She called again, walking into his bedroom and finding no sign of him or a note, but then again he wasn't expecting her back until late afternoon. She had a quick shower before climbing into his bed, and wrapping her arms around his pillow, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Jack O'Neill, as she fell asleep still clutching onto his pillow.

Sam woke a few hours later to the smell of coffee, and opening her eyes she saw Jack sat next to her, holding a cup out to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled grabbing the coffee from Jack's hand, and gulping down the hot beverage.

"Since you bailed on our date last night..." Jack said gently, before Sam interrupted him.

"We never had a date"

"Yes we did Sam, but I gathered you forgot when you didn't come home last night"

"Oh god, Jack I am so sorry" she said her hand shooting to cover her mouth, remembering now. She had been so wrapped up in her work that it had totally slipped her mind, she felt awful! She hoped that she didn't ruin anything.

"Sam... I knew you were a workaholic, you told me yourself but we get limited time together!"

"I know Jack but this project is important" she told him, but she did understand where he was coming from because she felt the same way herself but she was in the Springs for work not a vacation.

"Sam I am not asking you to choose, I would never do that, but I want to see you more than twice in the 3 weeks you are here" he told her gently, not wanting to upset her but he was aware that these issues needed to be addressed, if this had any chance of working out, especially if he asked the question that he was going to ask last night.

"I know... I promise I will try to remember... But you need to remember I am used to working long hours."

"Sam," he said leaning down and capturing her mouth with his own, his tongue demanding entry, Sam was not about to deny him! She had missed him! He caressed her mouth; all she could think about was how much she wanted him. "All I am asking is that I see you while you are here."

"Okay Jack," she said breathlessly, gently kissing him again. The things this man could do with just a kiss amazed her! Although if he kept kissing her like that she would agree to anything he wanted.

"Now you have a date to get ready for" he told her, pulling away from her lips.

"Yes, sir!"

"That isn't even funny Sam; there would be no way I would be able to keep my hands off you! Even if you were under my command!"

"Luckily we will never have to find out... I love you!" She said with a small smile.

"I love you too" he said kissing her, his hands finding their way to her hair. As Jack repositioned himself over her body still kissing her, Sam's hand pulled Jack's t-shirt out of his jeans. "Sam... We need to stop!" He said breathlessly, pulling away from her.

"I want you"

"Sam... Not now... later I promise. I need to finalise some plans, while you get ready for our date, since I had to change them."

"I am so sorry" she said regretfully.

"Sam... Stop apologising; it happened; besides I have done it myself before. I just need to make sure I can still do what I want to do!"

"What are you up too?" She asked him.

"That's a surprise Sam!" He told her giving her what she had coined his sexy smirk, the one that turned her insides into goo, kissing her long and hard one last time. "Go and make yourself look beautiful and I will pick you up in a few hours." He told her, before leaving the room. Sam watched him as he walked out of his bedroom, and when she heard the front door close, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have a man like Jack, who was understanding and totally adored her.


	18. Chapter 17

**I want to thank everyone who have add this story to story alerts, favourite stories and to all that reviewed the last couple of chapters. I have found time to post tonight so here is it a day earlier, I will still update tomorrow evening. Rated M so please only read if you are old enough.**

**Warning: Graphic sex.**

**Chapter 17- Samantha Carter, will you...**

Oct 1993

Sam was dressed and waiting in the living room when Jack came home around 1800 hours. Walking into the living room Jack's jaw dropped seeing Sam stood in front of him, she looked beautiful and sexy, and if they didn't have dinner waiting then he would have totally ravished her right there and then. Sam noticed that he was already dressed and he looked totally gorgeous, he took her breath away.

"Sam... You look hot!" He said, his eyes running over her body, and he was looking at her like he wanted to eat her, she could feel herself getting wet. "Absolutely stunning" he said walking up to her and kissing her, his tongue begging for entry and deepening the kiss, she was glad that he had wrapped his arms around her waist and was holding her up, because the kiss made her weak at the knees. His mouth was doing delicious things to her and she could feel it all the way to her core.

"You are looking gorgeous yourself Jack" she told him, when they pulled away for air.

"Not as good as you Sam" he said kissing her once more. "You ready for our date Miss Carter?"

"Yes, where are we going?" She asked.

"That is a surprise Sam" he said, placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her out to his truck.

Helping her to climb in before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and closing the passenger door. As he pulled out of the drive way he interlinked his fingers with hers as he drove them to their destination, only letting go of her hand when he needed to change gears. When Jack pulled up outside the Garden of the Gods, Sam looked at Jack in surprise.

"What are we doing here Jack?" she asked him.

"Trust me Sam" he said.

"Jack"

"Do you trust me Sam?" Jack turned and asked her.

"With my life Jack" she said climbing out of the truck. Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, as he guided her to exactly where he wanted her, before he placed his hands over her eyes.

"Trust me, Sam" he murmured into her ear. "I love you Sam" he said removing his hands and Sam gasped when she saw a blanket set out with food and champagne.

"Jack..." she said turning to him, he leant down and captured her mouth with his own. She couldn't think of anything when he kissed her except for his mouth on her's.

"Don't think Sam, just enjoy!"

"I love you Jack" she said with a big smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Samantha Carter" he told her, letting his hand rest at the base of her spine and kissing her quickly, he pulled away and taking her hand, he helped her to sit down, before sitting down next to her and pouring them each out a glass of champagne, and handing her a glass.

"Jack... This is..."

"A surprise" he said with a grin.

"Yes"

"Well it is in an anniversary of sorts" Jack said.

"No its not, we haven't been together a year yet Jack"

"I know that Sam, but this time 3 years ago was the first time I met you, in that bar on Charlie's stag night"

"Oh my god, I can't believe you remembered that" she said surprised, she remembered that night so clearly, she said been unable to get Jack O'Neill out of her mind for the next two years, she had no idea that she had made that much of an impression on him.

"Why wouldn't I? It was the night I met the person who I am hoping will agree to be my wife" he said, Sam looked at him stunned.

"Excuse me" she said, she wanted to slap herself, and she couldn't believe that she just said that. She was brought of her thoughts by Jack getting on one knee.

"Sam I love you so much! More than I ever thought was possible; I can't imagine my life without you. Three years tonight I met you in that hotel bar I fell for you that very first night I met you, you were so young and beautiful, and made me feel a hundred years old but you took my breath away.

"Two years later seeing you again and you surprised me that you remembered me, and that short time we spent together I fell for you even more. I know our relationship hasn't been easy Sam, but I have lived with you and without you, and I know I never want to live without you again, so Samantha Louise Carter..." He said taking a deep breath "Will you do me the honour of agreeing to be my wife?"

"Yes Jack" she said, throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him long and hard. "I love you so much"

"I love you too Sam" he said kissing her again before pulling away and taking her ring out of the box and sliding it on her index finger of her left hand. She looked at it and couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes; it was a beautiful 18 carat gold ring, with two diamonds.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a happy occasion" Jack said when he saw her tears welling up in her eyes.

"They are happy tears Jack, I promise. I am so happy" she said, resting her head on his shoulder, before looking up at him.

"Good me too" he said with a full blown smile that she rarely saw but the one that she loved so much. Sam captured his lips with her own, her hand automatically going around his neck, and she pressed her body against his. Jack laid down and Sam was laying on top of him, they didn't release each other's mouths, Jack's hands cupped her butt and Sam could feel his erection pressing against her stomach, pulling away to catch their breath but their lips barely apart.

"You know as much as I love this; the future Mrs O'Neill" Jack said, earning a huge grin off Sam. "We still have food to eat, before the second part of this date, before I take you home and totally ravish you" he told her, his hands finding their way into her blonde locks, as he captured her lips once again.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ 

After leaving the park, Jack placed his jacket over Sam's shoulders, seeing that she was starting to shiver, it was a little cold, although a little warmer than November usually was, holding her close to him, she rested her head on his shoulder and he gave her a small kiss on the head. Not believing his luck that Samantha Carter had agreed to marry him. He just hoped that Kawalsky had remembered to light the fire; he didn't want to go back to a cold house, at least not for what he had planned for the rest of the night.

On the way back to the house, he held Sam's hand, his finger grazing the engagement ring occasionally causing him to grin, he had noticed that Sam kept watching him, he could feel her eyes on him, and when he let go of her hand to change gears, her hand found its way over his crotch, which was already hard, he had been since their make out session after he proposed.

"Sam... Please don't" he groaned, as her fingers purposely grazed his already aching cock.

"Pull over Jack" she whispered in his ear.

"Sam, we are not celebrating our engagement by having car sex" he managed to get out, despite the fact she had undone his zipper and her hand was touching him through his boxers.

"Pull over..." she whispered, biting down on his earlobe.

"Sam..."

"Come on Jack, I know you want too" she said, her hand going down his boxers and her thumb rubbing his tip, and the glistening precum that was gathered there.

"Okay" he moaned out, pulling into the nearest lane. Sam had undone her seatbelt and just as he stopped the car and hit the hand break; she was straddling him; her dress up around her thighs. "Sam... You don't..." He started to say before she kissed him, her tongue exploring his mouth, while her hands worked on pulling his trousers and boxers over his butt, he lifted himself off the seat, and his cock grazing against her soaking wet panties, which Jack ripped the little thong off.

"That was a new pair" she mumbled against his lips.

"I'll buy you another pair" he told her, capturing her lower lip and sucking on it, Jack's hand grabbed her hips and repositioned her so her core was over the tip of his penis, he gently placed it at the entrance.

"You sure about this?" He asked her one last time, knowing that he couldn't hold back much longer; it was not like her to initiate sex, let alone in the car, the one time he had mentioned it she bulked at the idea.

"Yes, Jack, please I need you" she told him, Jack guided her down onto his pulsating cock, both moaning as he entered her until he filled her completely.

"Sam... God!" Jack moaned, burying his head in her neck, as she rotated her hips.

"Fuck..." She said, as the tip of his cock hit her cervix as he gently thrusted into her, and Jack pulled down the shoulder of her dress, letting her naked breast be on display and he captured it with his mouth, sucking and nipping on the areola. She could feel it all the way down into her core, where he filled her so spectacularly. No one made her feel the way that Jack did. "Jack" she called out, feeling the familiar coil in her core, where he was pumping slowly into her, the truck didn't allow for much room.

"God... Sam"

"Please, I need more..." Sam panted out, knowing that she needed to come, but not able to. Jack placed his thumb against her clit, and gently rubbed the bundle of nerves as her walls contracted around his cock. Jack opened his eyes, knowing that she was close and he loved watching her as she came. She had never looked so beautiful to him.

"JAAAAAAAACK" she screamed as she reached her orgasm, and Jack followed her.

"SAAAAM" he called out her name. Sam collapsed against Jack, her head resting as his, as he still pulsated gently inside of her, Jack kissed her holding onto her hips so she couldn't move .

"Not yet Sam" he whispered, his arms going around her waist, so she was pressed against him. "Don't want to move yet"

"Okay" she said quietly.


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry this should have been posted last night and i have no excuse for why it**** wasn'****t. This will be the last smutty chapter for a while. Rated M. Enjoy! **

**Warning: Graphic sex**

**Chapter 18- Celebrating**

Once coming down off her high and Sam was sitting back in the passenger seat of Jack's truck, he leaned over and kissed her, and producing a blindfold.

"What is this for?" She asked him, making him smirk at her.

"Trust me" he whispered in her ear.

"I do" she said as he put the blindfold over her eyes.

"Good!" He said pressing a kiss into her neck before placing the seatbelt over her, and she could feel the car moving. She tried to track it, but not knowing the springs that well, she had no idea where she was going and it was disconcerting but this was Jack, the man she loved and trusted, and who she was going to marry.

After the car stopped she found herself being helped out, and led over to what seemed like a ladder and Jack telling her what steps to take until she reached a level. The whole way up she could feel Jack behind her. As Jack took off the blindfold, she gasped seeing another picnic blanket with chocolate covered strawberries and more champagne, she turned to face him, and immediately captured his lips with her own, before pulling away. It was the first time that Jack had brought her up to his and Charlie's special place.

"You have never brought me up here before Jack" she said with a huge smile.

"I know" he said, leaning down and capturing her lips with his own, his tongue demanding entry as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her hands played with his hair, she loved nothing more than being able to run her fingers through it. Jack regretfully pulled away from her, when the need for oxygen became too much.

"I love you, Samantha Carter" he said with a small smile, and giving her a kiss on the forehead, before releasing her from his arms, and playing with the telescope before pouring them both out a glass of champagne, and handing her one. She took it and with her spare hand pulled Jack towards her and wrapped her arm around his neck, bringing her lips to his own, after a gentle kiss, she pulled away and smiled.

"So, what did you want to show me?" She asked, just as Jack pulled her over to the telescope.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Upon entering the bedroom, Jack found his arms full of Samantha Carter, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed, and laid her down, not waiting he unzipped her dress and removed it with one hand. She was laid in front of him in a matching black lacy bra and knickers set, and quickly pulling his shirt over his head, before climbing on top of her and hovering over her he kissed her passionately. He did not want to crush her but Sam had other plans. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her.

"I don't want to crush you," he said against her lips.

"You won't. I need to feel you, Jack," she said quietly. She wanted…. No... She needed to feel all of him. Jack gently lowered himself onto her, his chest meeting her heaving lace encased breasts.

"I love you," said Jack.

"I love you too," she assured him, gently kissing him. Sam ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back, her hands resting on the top of his trousers.

"I want to taste you Sam. Can I?" He asked her, looking her in the eye, it was something that he had rarely done, but he needed to taste her.

Sam nodded, she never really enjoyed oral, and it wasn't something that they did often, but it was Jack; he took her to nowhere that she had been before. Jack pressed his mouth to her neck, sucking and nipping before pulling her bra down to expose her nipple and taking it in his mouth. Moaning as Jack sucked on her nipple and flicking it with his tongue, whilst his fingers worked on her panties, pulling them down over her butt.

"You are so beautiful," he told her kissing her on the lips once again, before working his way back down over each nipple. Jack peppered kisses over her taught belly and down to her wet centre. Jack buried his face in her blonde curls, and breathing in deeply, smelling her.

"You smell so good," he said before running his tongue over her clit, causing Sam to shiver slightly from the anticipation. Jack's tongue worked her clit into a frenzy before plunging his tongue inside of her, causing her to moan loudly.

"God... Jack," she called out, her hands pulling on his hair. Sam slightly tilted her hips, giving him better access to her. He placed two fingers inside of her as his tongue continued to work her clit into frenzy, sucking and gently caressing it, all the while he fucked her with his fingers. Jack could feel her walls collapsing around his fingers as her orgasm washed over her.

"Jack!" Screamed Sam.

Jack had never seen such a beautiful sight before as he watched Sam as she came around his mouth. He licked her clean, enjoying the intimate taste of her, before coming back up to her and kissing her hard on the mouth letting her taste herself on him.

"You taste so good," he said before kissing her once again, lying down beside her. He gathered her in his arms and held her tightly.

"Jack..." she said hesitantly.

"Yes" he said pressing a kiss onto her collarbone.

"Do you..." she started before turning her head away from him.

"Sam... What is it?"

"Your turn now," she said saucily, working on his pants. She could see the very large bulge in his pants, knowing that it must be very painful by now.

"Only if you are sure... I don't..." Jack said knowing that she never really liked doing it; until Sam cut him off by kissing him hard, before pulling back.

"I want too" she told him, before taking his nipple in her mouth, and gently sucking on it and gradually working her way down to where his pants rested, and pulling at his pants and his boxers before acquainting herself with his large, thick cock. Licking her lips, she licked the small gathering of pre-cum that had gathered on the head of his cock, before placing the head of his cock in her mouth and swirling her tongue around the head.

She took him deeper into her mouth until she was filled with his cock. Sam swirled her tongue around it, has Jack started to thrust into her mouth. Her fingers playing with his balls, she remembered how much he liked it. Hearing him call out her name as his seed shot down her throat; made her wetter and she licked him clean before he pulled her up to him and kissed her deeply.

Jack rolled them over so he was on top of her. Her legs fell open, his cock falling between her legs and he gently but swiftly pushed inside of her until he filled her completely.

They both let out moans of pleasure at finally being connected. They fitted perfectly together. Jack didn't move just enjoyed the feeling on being buried inside the woman he loved. He started to thrust into her slowly. Sam started to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and whispering in his ear made him start to thrust harder and faster.

"Sam" he moaned into her neck, kissing, nipping, and pulling at the skin. Placing one of his fingers on her clit, he massaged the area, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold off his own orgasm for too much longer. "Cum for me Sam" he whispered in her ear, nibbling on her lobe.

"Ohhh..."

"That's it!"

"Jack... Please."

"Let go," he whispered.

"Jack!" she screamed has her wall collapsed around his cock, and no longer able to hold it off Jack spilled into her.

"Sam!" He called out, resting on his elbow so not to crush her. Sam kissed him deeply as he pulled out of her. She rolled onto her side, pulling him with her.

"That was..."

"Amazing," she finished for him, kissing him and running her finger through his brown hair. Jack gently ran his tongue over her lips and pushing it gently into her mouth, exploring each other mouths a little more, before slowly pulling apart. And Jack wrapped her in his arms as he pulled her closer to him, until they were touching completely.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter :). Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19- Sara**

**Dec 1993 **

Jack awakens to his house phone ringing, he looked over at Sam before he picked it up. He was wondering who was ringing him at 6am in the morning. He hoped that it wasn't Peterson AFB asking him to come in, he had only been asleep for about an hour after making love to his fiancée all night and he was in desperate need of sleep.

"O'Neill" he answered gruffly.

"Jack, its me" a female voice said at the end of the phone.

"Sara"

"I am at the hospital"

"Charlie?" He asked, his heart pounding in his chest, his mind screaming at him '_please don't let it be Charlie'_.

"Charlie's fine Jack, he stayed with dad last night. I know I have no right Jack but could you come to the hospital, I really need to talk to you"

"Why do I need to be there if Charlie is alright Sara?"

"There was a time when you would be here straight away Jack" she said to him sadly.

"Yeah, well those days are long past Sara" he said

"Please Jack it is important" she pleaded with him, Jack was tempted to hang up on her but his eyes met Sam's who mouthed.

"Who is it?"

"Sara," he mouth back and Sam nodded her head in understanding.

"Can't you tell me over the phone?" He asked her wanting to hanging up, but he knew that he would feel guilty.

He knew that he would always love her in his own way; after all she was the mother of his child and it didn't stop him from worrying about her. But right now, all he wanted was to stay in bed with Sam. They had hardly seen each other since they had gotten engaged and he had missed her so much. They had organised the majority of their wedding over the phone, and Sam was moving to the springs; just before Christmas and they had arranged to get married in January. He knew that he had to tell Sara that he was getting married again, but he didn't want to hurt her or do it over the phone.

"I really need to talk to you Jack in person, Please?"

"Okay, I will be there in an hour"

"Thank you Jack, see you soon" she said before hanging up. Jack rolled over to Sam, and kissed her like he did every morning when they woke up.

"What did Sara want?" Sam asked him, she would never admit it but she felt a little insecure when it came Sara, after all she was Charlie's mother.

"She is in the hospital and she wants to talk to me apparently"

"And are you going to?" She asked him, already knowing the answer.

"I have too Sam"

"I know... I will see you when you get home. Love you" she said kissing him before climbing out of bed and heading out of their bedroom, not looking behind her.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJ

He was directed to Sara's room by the nurse on the ward and walking into the room, he was shocked to see Sara looking battered and bruised.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked her.

"Paul" she told him.

"Really Sara, I can't believe you still let that guy around our son" he told her, it wasn't the first time that he had seen Sara with bruises, but he had kept his mouth shut, seeing that Charlie hadn't suffered any physical abuse otherwise Paul would have been dead by now.

"Jack... Please"

"No Sara, I have let this go on long enough because I didn't want to upset Charlie, but he is staying with me until you get it sorted" he told her in no uncertain tone.

"Jack"

"No Sara, I am going to pick Charlie up from Mike's and he will be staying with me" he wasn't about to let his son so into that environment.

"Jack I am scared of what he will do" she told him.

"That is why Charlie is staying with me, until you make a choice; it is either Charlie or him. What are you talking about Sara?" He asked finally picking up on what she said. He was frustrated he just wanted to pick up his son.

"How will Samantha feel about it?" She had to ask him, and seeing the grin on his face at the mention of her name, before he hid it from her.

"About what?" He asked feeling confused to why she would be asking that.

"About having Charlie with you all the time"

"Samantha loves Charlie and he adores her so there will not be a problem. Actually Sara there is something I need to tell you" he knew that he had to tell her.

"What?"

"I asked Samantha to marry me" he told her and he didn't miss the look of hurt that flashed into her eyes and he hated seeing the pain that flashed across Sara's features and it was only because he knew her so well that he picked up on it. He took Sara's hand and giving her a small smile.

"I'm sorry Sara..." He whispered.

"No Jack, don't be, Samantha is lovely. I guess I am a little jealous" she told him honestly.

"Why?"

"Because you look at her in a way you never looked at me Jack" she said sadly.

"Sara... I loved you... And in my own way I always will, you are the mother of my son but Sam, she is it for me. I never wanted to hurt you Sara." He said, being totally honest with her for the first time in their six year marriage, his thumb gently caressed her hand, telling her in his own way that no matter what he would always be there for her.

"I know that Jack, believe me I do. And, I am happy for you, I just can't help but wish that you loved me the way you love her. Don't say you're sorry Jack, because deep down I know your not"

"I will not apologise Sara for falling in love with Samantha"

"I know Jack, and i don't want you too... I am asking you to help me Jack" she said, taking a deep breath before asking him the one question she never wanted to ask.

"With what?" he asked her.

"I need a gun, Jack" she told him.

"No" he told her, not willing to have a gun in the house where his son lived.

"Jack I am terrified that Paul might try to hurt me and I am thinking of Charlie"

"Sara... You hate guns... Especially having them in the house with Charlie around.

"I know... But it is for Charlie's safety I am talking about" she told him, seeing how reluctant he felt.

"What if Charlie hurt himself?" He said sadly.

"I would keep it out of Charlie's reach, I promise and he knows not to touch your gun Jack!" She told him but he still hated the idea of a gun around Charlie especially as he wasn't in the house.

"I don't know" he said looking down at his hands.

"Please Jack!" She begged him, and Jack looked up at her, not believing that he was considering agreeing to this.

"Okay Sara, give me a call when they release you, but Charlie is staying with me and Sam for the next week at least!" He said in no uncertain terms and she simply nodded. Jack gave her a quick kiss on the head before leaving the hospital room and making his way home to where his fiancée was waiting for him, and they would pick up Charlie from school.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter and the story following, it means so much that you are enjoying this little story of mine. There is another 8 chapters left including the epilogue. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20- **

Lying in bed, Sam's head was resting on Jack's chest, their legs intertwined. Jack was drawing lazy circles with his thumb on her back.

"Jack..."

"Umm"

"We need to talk more about the wedding" she said, lifting her head up to look at him.

"Sam, whatever you want is fine with me!" He told her, giving her a kiss on the forehead, his lips lingering against her until she pulled away

"Are you sure?" She asked him, knowing that they had discussed a lot of things about the wedding over the phone previously but not the location.

"This is your day Sam; just tell me where I have to be"

"I was thinking since I am being reassigned to NORAD, we could get married at the Air force Academy" she said.

"If that's what you want Sam," he told her kissing the top of her head.

"This is your wedding too Jack, I want you to care Jack!" She said getting frustrated with him, with the fact he was letting her make all the decisions, that he simply agreed with her all the time.

"Samantha I do care, all I want is to marry you, I would marry you right here in this bed, if I could. All I want is to have Charlie there, and I am happy, okay?"

"No..." She said removing herself from his embrace, and getting out of bed, forgetting for a moment she was naked. "I want you to help Jack; I can't do this all by myself. I want you to tell me what you want, not just agree with me all the time" she said turning to face him, with her hands on her hips, to notice him staring her. "Damn it Jack!" She snapped at him, knowing that he is staring at her as she stood in front of him naked.

Looking into his dark chocolate eyes, that were filled with love, desire and lust for her, Jack reaches out to her and pulls her back into bed with him. Rolling her underneath him, he nibbles at her earlobe causing Sam to giggle, and pressing a kiss into her neck, smiling against the skin that his mouth rested on.

"I do care" he murmured into her neck, as he planted little kisses before looking into her blue eyes. "I am marrying the most... Beautiful... Sexy... Hot... Woman in the world!" He said between kisses. "All I need is Charlie with us, and I will marry you anywhere you want" he said thrusting his tongue into her mouth, and kissing her hard.

"Okay" she said breathlessly, looking up in to his chocolate brown eyes, and finding herself lost in them as his mouth fused with hers.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Several hours later, Jack awoke to a cold empty bed, groaning he reached over to grab his t-shirt off the floor, and walking out of the bedroom, that they shared and he could hear Sam talking to someone in the kitchen. Jack was aware that he just had boxers and a t-shirt on, so he went back to the bedroom and grabbed a pair of jeans out of his duffel bag. Once he had brushed his teeth, he made his way to the kitchen, and saw an older man sitting at the table who seemed familiar.

"Jack... You're up!" Sam said in surprise, she was hoping to have gotten rid of her father before he did, she hadn't even told her dad that she was seeing anyone, let alone that she was engaged.

"Jack, you remember my father General Jacob Carter?"

"Of course, we met outside the pentagon, it's nice to see you again, sir" he said, holding his hand out to the older man, he seemed hesitant to take it but he did so.

"Dad, this is Jack" Sam said biting her bottom lip.

"Lieutenant Colonel wasn't it?"

"Yes sir" he said, as Sam passed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks Sam" he said giving her a grin, before sitting down on the chair next to Sam. He could see how nervous Sam was by the way she was shaking, only slightly, her father was probably not even aware but Jack was. He squeezed her knee underneath the table to let her know that it was alright. They didn't need words to communicate.

"So, how long are you in Washington for?" Jacob asked him, watching the man that he had met the previous year, Jacob had a feeling then that something was going on between the older man and his daughter.

"Sunday night I go back to Colorado"

"You based at Peterson AFB?" Jacob asked.

"Yes sir"

Jacob never failed to noticed how nervous Sam had seemed when he first arrived, but he was concerned that she might have gotten back with Jonas Hansen because of how quiet and secretive she had been especially this past year, and he can't say that he was best pleased if this looked like what he thought it was. He noticed how Sam brightened up as he came into the room, and the way that her body automatically matched his, the look of love that she gave him; and the way Jack's eyes never left Sam, but he still didn't think this man was good enough for his daughter, but then no man ever was. It wasn't like they were going to get married or anything.

"How long have you been seeing Jack, Sam?" He asked turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Over a year, dad" she told him, grasping Jack's hand under the table.

"And you never thought to tell me Sammie?"

"Dad, it was never that easy" she told him.

"Its not exactly hard Sammie"

"After how you reacted to Jonas" Sam said getting riled up.

"And with good reason Sammie, you let the man treat you like garbage" he riled back at her.

"Jack is nothing like Jonas, and besides it is my life, not your's!" She said loudly, not bothering to hide the tears, as Jack pulled her into his arms, letting her sob into his chest.

"Sir, I understand that you want what is best for Samantha, but the two of you yelling at each other isn't going to help. You have no reason to trust me, but I love Sam, and I have done for three years, Sam means the world to me, next to my son, who loves Sam and I know Sam love's him"

"You were married before?" He asked, surprised at this news.

"Yes, I have been divorced for just under a year and a half, Charlie, my son is almost 6" he told her father.

"Dad, it doesn't matter, I love Jack and I am going to marry him" she told her father.

"You! WHAT?" Jacob stood up and yelled.

"You heard me dad, I am going to marry Jack, next month. I would..." Sam started until Jacob stormed out of kitchen and slammed her front door behind him. Jack pulled her in for another hug and sitting her on his lap on the floor, he held her close to him as she cried in his arms. He let her cry it out, he never knew what to do with a crying a woman and Sam was no exception.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJ

The next day Jack was sat watching the Simpson's whilst he waited for Sam to get back from shopping when Sam's home phone rang. Normally he wouldn't answer it, but since Sam was out and that he had given Sara this number in case anything happened to Charlie.

"Carter's residence" he said.

"Jack... It's Jacob Carter"

"General Carter, sir"

"Jack, I was hoping that you would agree to meet with me, I would like to talk to you"

"Sam isn't home at the moment..."

"I want to talk to you alone Jack?"

"May I ask why?"

"It's not something i want to do over the phone, and I should get to know the man who is going to be my son in law"

"Alright... Where?"

"There is a cafe in Arlington on the main street called Mario's; could you meet me there in an hour?"

"Okay"

"One more thing Jack, don't tell Sam." He said before hanging up, and therefore not allowing Jack to protest. Jack wasn't happy about keeping this a secret from Sam; he had enough of the secrets with the classified nature of their jobs, but he would wait to tell her until after he met with her father. He knew it would take about 40 minutes to get to Arlington from Sam's apartment and that she would worry if he just disappeared, so going to get changed he left her note for when she came home.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Arriving at the cafe, Jack was surprised to see that he made it there before Jacob did; ordering himself a coffee and finding a table while he waited for General Carter to arrive. He sat and watched as people entered but none of them were Sam's father and glancing down at his watch he had already been sat there for 30 minutes. 30 minutes turned into 45 minutes and 45 minutes turned into an hour.

Jack was standing up getting ready to leave when he saw Jacob Carter enter the cafe and he was in his dress blue's and Jack could say that he looked impressive as a Major General, and for a moment he saw him not as his fiancée's father but as his superior until he reminded himself about what happened the day before, and the cold look in Jacob's eyes.

"Sir" he said greeting him.

"Sit down Jack, you aren't on duty" Jacob said, taking off his hat, and placing it on the table before sitting down opposite him.

"What did you want to see me for?"

"Straight to the point, I have to say I like that in a man who is dating my daughter"

"It is a bit more than dating Jacob" Jack said.

"I know that Jack, but that won't be for much longer" he said, coldly.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, not hiding his surprise for once, he knew around this man he needed to drop the military bravado that he had built around him.

"I am asking you to break it off Jack"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I will have you reassigned to Antarctica, as far away from my daughter as possible"

"You can't do that, you are not my superior officer"

"Oh but I can Jack, I have seen your file, I know what you are involved in"

"I hope all this isn't because I am Black Ops"

"No... it's about the fact that you aren't good enough for my daughter, Jack"

"Your daughter is old enough to make her own decisions, she is a grown woman"

"Maybe, but I do not want her throwing away her life, her career, her future"

"Sam is not throwing away anything, and besides I wouldn't let her. I love Sam, and I am marrying her, as long as she will have me. If she asked me to walk away than I would, but until she does, I will be here and you have to learn to accept that Jacob!" Jack said standing up to leave, he knew that he wasn't good enough for Sam, but she seemed to think that he was and until she changed her mind, he wasn't going anywhere.

"I am marrying her, and I would rather do it with your blessing, not for my sake but for Sam's, she might not admit it but having your support would mean the world to her. I hope that you can put aside the fact, that you don't like me, and be there for Sam" he told him. Putting money on the table for his drink Jack left the coffee shop.


	22. Chapter 21

**For all those that was worried about Jack/Sam breaking up because of Jacob words, your minds will be put at ease. The _italics_****flashbacks. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21- Wedding Pt 1**

March 1994

Sam was stood in the side room of the chapel, looking into the mirror when Melanie, Sam's best friend and maid of honour walked in.

"Sam...Are you okay?" Mel asked her.

"I am Mel..." she said not taking her eyes of the reflection in the mirror.

"But?" she asked, they had been best friends since they were in high school and they had been through the academy together, Mel could read Sam like a book. In high school it had been great but despite the fact they barely saw each other she still could, it was a little freaky.

"I can't help but wish that Dad would be here" she said, willing the tears away.

"Sam" Mel said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I know...it was his decision"

"You love Jack...right?" she asked her, and even though she had only met Jack twice, Mel could see how much she loved him.

"Of course, I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't...I just wish that Dad would support me" Sam told Mel, pulling up her military bravado, the one that prevented anymore tears from falling.

"I know that Sam, but as your best friend and maid of honour I want to make sure that you are 100% ready for this" she told her giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"I am ready for this in a little over 30 minutes I will be Mrs Jack O'Neill and I can't wait" she said with a smile, but it didn't fool Mel, she knew that she missed her father and brother in that moment.

"_Sammie" Jacob stood up to greet his daughter as she walked up to the table where he was sat. For the first time in a long time Sam didn't give him a hug but sat directly opposite him, with fire in her eyes._

"_How dare you?"_

"_Sammie"_

"_No dad...I want you to stay away from my fiancé"_

"_Sam it wasn't like that"_

"_Really dad...you didn't tell Jack not to tell me about your little meeting? " she said standing with her hand on her hips and in that instance she reminded him of his late wife._

"_He told you" he said with contempt._

"_Yes eventually...only because he can't lie to me. Jack still insisted that you were only trying to protect me; he still stuck up for you"_

"_Sam...What makes you think that you aren't making a mistake like you did with Jonas?"_

"_Because Jack is nothing like Jonas Dad"_

"_You don't know that Sam"_

"_Yes I do dad. I see how Jack is with his son, he adores Charlie and Charlie adores him, not to mention how he is with other children. Not to mention he treats me with respect. Dad and he listens to me, he supports me. Tells me that he loves me. He reminds me of you, Dad. If you can't accept the fact that I am going to marry him, than that is your problem not mine. I love him dad" she told_

"_Sammie, I can't bear to see you making another mistake" he told her._

"_I love you dad, but you need to accept that your little girl doesn't need you anymore, but I do need Jack and I am not making a mistake. I love him and he loves me and that is all I need. We are getting married in a little over a month dad, and I hope you can be there to give me away, if you can't be happy for me than don't bother" she told him ,dropping a invite on the table in front of him and leaving the restaurant and out of her father's life._

"Sam...Sam"

"Sorry Mel" she said turning to her best friend, the only person that she could completely trust outside of her husband to be.

"Remember Sam you deserve this...Jack loves you and I have only met him the once"

"I know he does" she said with a smile, when there was a knock at the door, Sam and Mel looked at each other before Mel answered the door.

"Sam, there is someone here to see you" she said with a smile, as Charlie came into the room.

"Hey Charlie" Sam said getting down onto her knees so she was the same height.

"Hi Sammie" he said with a grin that looked so much like his father's. "You look beautiful" he said giving Sam a kiss on the cheek and hugging her.

"And you Master O'Neill are looking so handsome" Sam told him, caressing his cheek causing Charlie to giggle. "Did your father send you in?" she asked him, and Charlie shook his head.

"I didn't tell daddy, I wanted to see you Sammie, I missed you" he said, and in that moment Charlie was the spitting image of Jack.

"I missed you too Charlie but you shouldn't run off"

"I told Uncle Charlie i was coming to see you"

"Okay sweetie, you better get back to daddy and listen to me Charlie, you mustn't tell Daddy what I am wearing, okay?"

"Pinkie swear" Charlie said holding out his little fingers which Sam took his her own and shook on it.

"Tell your daddy that I will see him soon"

"Yes Sammie" he said, giving her one more hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you buddy, and don't forget that" Sam told her future stepson.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack was stood in the small room next to the aisle with Kawalsky and Charlie, to say that he wasn't nervous was something of an understatement, he could not remember ever feeling this nervous when he married Sara, but then he had never felt like he wasn't good enough for her. He kept waiting for her to turn around and say that she had made a mistake in agreeing to marry him, but here he was getting ready to marry Samantha Carter and despite the nerves he couldn't be happier.

"Jack"

"Kawalsky" he said, trying to work on his tie.

"30 minutes to go Jack, are you ready for this, if not i have a car waiting out back" Kawalsky told him slapping him on the shoulder.

"Never been more ready Charlie" he said, and Kawalsky knew that he meant it; it was rare that Jack called him anything other than his surname but never his first name. "Where is Charlie?" he asked him, noticing for the first time in five minutes that Charlie wasn't in the room with him.

"Jack, he went to see Samantha, he asked me and I said it was fine"

"Of course it is"

"Daddy" Charlie said walking into the room.

"How is Sammie?" he asked, he needed to know that she was okay, that she wasn't regretting the decision that she made.

"Sammie said she will see you soon, daddy" he said before Jack pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you buddy and don't ever forget that" Jack told him, not realising that Sam had told him the exactly same thing.

"I love you too daddy"

"Daddy is so proud of you, you look so handsome"

"Daddy, can I call Sammie, mommy?" he asked him, and Jack couldn't stop the swell of pride in his chest at the thought that Charlie saw Sam has his mommy.

"If that is what Samantha would like than I won't say no Charlie but you need to think about how Mommy would feel?" he told him.

"Mommy Sam" he said with a smile and there was no way that Jack could deny him.

"Okay Charlie" Jack said pulling his little boy into his arms and give him a huge, Charlie would never know how much Jack appreciated him calling Sam mommy, that he had fully accepted her as a part of his life.


	23. Chapter 22

**I am glad you all loved Charlie in the last chapter, he made me go Awwww after rereading the chapter before I posted it. This chapter is a day earlier than planned but I didn't want to make you wait. Here is part 2 of the wedding. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

Jack was relieved that they were having a small wedding. Hell he was nervous enough without having a huge audience, but he knew how much Sam wanted her family by her side on her wedding day and he just wished that he could make that a reality for her. Samantha would never tell him, but the fact that her dad and brother choose not to celebrate the happiest day of her life with her hurt her. God knows he had reached out to Jacob and Mark; to try and get them to see they were hurting her, but with no luck. Jack hated seeing the pain in her eyes and the closer to the wedding they got; the more he saw it.

Standing at the altar, and finally hearing the music, Jack turned to see Sam's best friend Melanie walking towards him, who smiled at him and he nodded to her. Once the wedding music started, to see Samantha walking down the short aisle on her own broke his heart. Knowing that Jacob should have been there to support her on this day, but meeting her eyes she gave him one of her most brilliant smiles.

She looked beautiful, in the long off white gown, with long lacy sleeves, and the small beads that detailed the bust area. Jack had never seen anyone more beautiful in all his life, and he could see the train of the dress as she came closer. He was shocked by the no veil that she wore, just a simple headband in her hair. She carried a small bouquet of white calla lilies and red carnations, and meeting her eye, he held out his hand which she took, and he mouthed to her "I love you... You look beautiful!" When she was stood next to him, he squeezed her hand, before turning to the minister.

"I love you too" she mouthed to him, unable to wipe the smile of her face.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jonathan Jack O'Neill and Samantha Clare Carter in holy matrimony" the justice of the peace said.

"If anyone has a lawful impediment as to why these two people should not marry in holy matrimony, than please speak down or forever hold your peace" Sam turned to Jack and squeezed his hand as he faced her.

"Please repeat after me" the minister said, and Jack took the ring from Charlie and poised it on Sam's ring finger before saying.

"I, Jonathan, take you, Samantha, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow" he said sliding the ring onto her finger. "I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live" he finished.

"I, Samantha, take you, Jonathan, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow" she told him slipping his gold band on to his finger. "I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She said, flashing him her million megawatt smile. It took all his control not to pull her into his arms and kiss her there and then, she looked so beautiful in that moment, Jack couldn't take his eyes of her, and Sam found herself losing herself in his eyes.

"Jonathan and Samantha, have committed their love and vows to each other, and now I pronounce them Colonel and Mrs Jonathan O'Neill. You may now kiss the bride" he nodded at Jack, who pulled Sam towards him and pressed his lips against hers, parting her mouth with his tongue, he dipped her, and feeling her smile against his mouth. Their tongues explored each other's mouth's briefly, before she found herself upright once more.

"I love you Mrs O'Neill"

"I love you too Mr O'Neill" she said smiling against his lips, before walking out of the chapel with Jack hand in hand.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJ

Jack couldn't keep his hands off of Sam, who was finally his wife; and he still felt like he was the luckiest man on the planet, that Samantha Carter agreed to marry him. Holding his wife in his arms as they danced to their first song has man and wife, Sam had her head rested against his chest, listening to the heartbeat of her husband. She felt the smile come on that she had on the whole day, and she lifted her head up to meet Jack's eyes which were dancing with happiness.

She pressed her lips against his, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, tugging on it he parted his lips and Sam thrust her tongue into his mouth quickly and they kissed, it was short and sweet but they were also aware that they were being watched and that Charlie was in the room with them.

"Wait until tonight Mrs O'Neill" Jack said smiling against her mouth, and kissing her quickly one more time just as the song ended.

"I can't wait" she said, feeling someone tugging on her hand. Looking down she saw Charlie trying to get her attention.

"I want to dance with you Sammie"

"Okay Charlie" she said, stepping away from Jack who ruffled Charlie's hair.

"Not the hair please Dad" Charlie said causing both Jack and Sam to laugh.

"Do you want a drink Sam?"

"Yes please" she said, leaning down to Charlie's level, carefully not to ruin her dress.

Jack watched his wife and son on the dance floor and he knew that he couldn't be more prouder, grabbing a beer for himself and a glass of white wine for Sam, he didn't notice Kawalsky slide into the seat next to him, and he followed Jack's line of sight to Sam.

"She looks beautiful today Jack"

"Yeah she does. God, only knows what she sees in an old Colonel like me"

"She loves you Jack, but I have no idea why"

"Thanks Kawalsky" Jack said, laughing with him.

"My husband isn't putting himself down again, is he?" Sam said coming up behind Jack and wrapping her arms around his waist without him realising that she was there, not many people could sneak up on Jack O'Neill but Sam always could, even though both their senses went on alert whenever one of them entered a room.

"You know Jack"

"I do" she said, pulling Jack to her and kissing him squarely on the mouth, whilst Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Jack said against her ear, and Sam wanted to do nothing more than make love to her husband.

"Don't tempt me Jack, I love you"

"I love you too Mrs O'Neill and I am never going to get tired of calling you that"

"I love you too" she said, before going back to their guests.

Before they knew it the night was over, Mike had picked Charlie up a couple of hours before and congratulated Sam and Jack, and Jack just wanted to get his new wife back to their hotel room and make love to her. Sam couldn't help but giggle at how impatient Jack was being, she knew exactly what he wanted and she couldn't help but want the same. Leaning over and whispering in his ear, Jack soon got the bouquet tossing and the garter tossing out of the way before literally saying goodbye and dragging her out of the hotel ball room and up to their honeymoon suite, where Jack proceeded to show Sam how much he loved her. After several long hours of love making, they fell asleep just as the sun peaked above the horizon and the Rocky mountains in the distance.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N The _italics_ are flashbacks. We have a time jump here of about 2 years. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

**1996**

Sam was sat at the kitchen table; she had been sat there since she got home an hour earlier. She was still in shock at the news that she received from her gynaecologist. She didn't tell Jack about the appointment that she made, because she didn't want to disappoint him again. They had been trying to have a baby since they got married two years previously but with no luck. And almost a year ago to the day, Sam made the decision to go and see a gynaecologist, but without Jack knowing.

She knew that Jack would hate the idea that she wanted to see someone to discuss their problems, but she needed to know so she went without him knowing. She couldn't help but remember the day that she was sat in her gynaecologist's office and she was told that she had endometriosis.

"_Mrs O'Neill, please take a seat?" Dr Eaton told her, walking into the office and taking her hand._

"_Dr Eaton, you said my test results are in"_

"_Yes, your husband not with you"_

"_Jack is still out of the country"_

"_Any idea when he will be home?"_

"_No,"_

"_Sam," the doctor said switching to her first name._

"_What is it?" She couldn't help the tremor in her voice._

"_After reviewing your scan and the __laparoscopy_ _that we performed. __ We have found evidence of __endometriosis"_

"_What are my options?" She asked, pulling her military facade on._

"_The endometriosis could clear up without any treatment"_

"_But"_

"_But it is rare; I could provide you with treatments to help out with..."_

"_What about getting pregnant?" She asked, it was the only thing that she wanted to know, she desperately wanted to carry Jack's child._

"_Unfortunately the endometriosis has affected your fertility like I suspected and from the scarring in your fallopian tubes and uterus, I would say that it is very unlikely that you would be able to get pregnant but not impossible. People with endometriosis can have healthy pregnancies, but you need to prepared for the chance that you might never get pregnant Sam."_

"_All I wanted to hear was that I could still get pregnant." Sam said, all she wanted in that moment was to feel Jack's arms around her, telling her that it would be okay and that she would have their child._

"_I suggest you speak to your husband when he returns. I am sorry Sam"_

"_I will thank you Dr Eaton." She said, before walking out of the clinic and climbing into her silver Volvo, and letting the tears fall. She felt like she was losing a huge part of her, she needed to pull herself together; she had to pick Charlie up from school._

Sam rested her hand on her abdomen, smiling; still letting the news sink in, she couldn't believe that she was pregnant. This is what she spent the last two years hoping for. She loved Charlie like he was her own but she wanted a child of her own, one that was her's and Jack's. Thinking about Jack, she knew that he would be home soon.

She remembered that Charlie was a little upset that morning because she did not join them. However she needed to gather her thoughts, together as she suspected she was pregnant. Despite this she was still shocked when Dr Eaton confirmed it. Sam knew that she needed to tell Jack that night, as she wouldn't be able to keep it from him. Checking on the dinner, she recalled Jack's reaction to the news that they wouldn't be able to have a child.

"_Sam... Samantha?" Jack called when he entered the house, placing his duffel bag in the hallway, he hadn't been home for a month, and he was surprised to find the house in total darkness. Entering the lounge he could see someone, who he knew was his wife; she was curled in a ball on the sofa, "Samantha?" He said shaking her._

_Sam jerked awake when she first heard someone enter the house and she heard Jack call her name, but she had convinced herself she was imagining things and it wasn't him, until he touched her shoulder, then she believed he was real. It had been two days since she had been informed with the news that devastated her; she practically jumped into his arms, wrapping herself around him and holding onto him for dear life. Jack was shocked at the change in Sam, she rarely clung to him like she was now doing and hearing her sobs broke his heart._

"_Sam... What's wrong?" He said, sitting down on the sofa with her in his lap._

"_Jack... I am so sorry... I love you!" She said sobbing into his jacket._

"_I love you too, baby" he told her, kissing her hair, and holding her close. "What's going on, Sam?"_

"_Please don't hate me?" She begged him._

"_Hey, I could never hate you Samantha, you know that. What's wrong?"_

"_I went to see a gynaecologist whilst you were away" she told him, still clinging onto him, she was terrified that he would let her go._

"_Sam... What did he say that has gotten you upset?" He said, planting small kisses on top of her head._

"_I am so sorry I didn't tell you Jack, but I needed to know if anything was wrong with me"_

"_Sam, what did the doctor say?" He asked her again._

"_He said that I had endometriosis and it was unlikely that I would be able to get pregnant"_

"_Sam" _

"_I am so sorry" she cried harder into his chest, he held her close knowing that right now she needed to cry it out. He didn't know how long he sat there holding her, but that's what he did until her sobs quietened down._

"_Sam, it is not your fault"_

"_Yes it is..."_

"_No!" He said forcibly, his hand cupped her chin and lifting her head up and making her look at him. "Listen to me Samantha... I am only going say this once. It is not your fault, I love you. Children or not, I will not love you any less. I am clear?"_

"_Yes" she said._

"_Good, I love you Samantha O'Neill"_

"_I love you too Jack" she said as Jack pulled her in for a kiss, he had missed her so much and he intended on showing her._

Sam was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the front door being slammed; she knew that he would see her once he walked into the dining room.

"Sam" he said walking into the dining area and noticed that the table had been set up and candles lit. "It is not our anniversary" he said, walking over to her and kissing her.

"I know" she said against his lips and she kissed him again.

"I wanted to surprise you"

"You certainly did that, you feeling better" he asked gently caressing her cheek.

"Much. Did Charlie enjoy himself?" She asked him, as she pulled away from him and grabbed the bottle of beer she had on the side for him.

"He did, he said to tell you that he missed you and that he hopes you feel better soon. You are being domestic tonight Sam"

"I can do domestic" she snapped at him, handing him the beer.

"Sam, relax, I was only joking"

"I know. I am sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you"

"Sshhh, it doesn't matter Sam. What is this all about Sam?" He asked. He watched her face to see if he could pick anything up but he couldn't.

"You might want to sit down Jack" she told him, sitting opposite him drinking an iced tea.

"Not drinking Sam?" He asked, as she often had a glass of wine with dinner, especially if it was something planned.

"That is part of what I have to tell you Jack" she said, unable to look at him for a moment.

"What is it baby?" He said, getting up and kneeling beside her seat.

"I went to see Doctor Eaton this morning" she told him.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me? I would have gone with you"

"I know, I just didn't want to disappoint you, that if he told me that I was imagining things I wouldn't need to tell you"

"Sam, what did he say?"

"I'm pregnant Jack" she told him, with a huge smile.

"What? How?" Sam giggled, Jack looked at her. "Okay, I know the how... Wow!" He said finally letting the news sink in. And pulling her into his arms and kissing her, a kiss that said everything he couldn't say.

"God, I love you so much Sam. We are having a baby!" He said with a huge smile, and resting his hand on her abdomen.

"You are happy about this Jack?"

"You had doubts, baby?"

"It's just that when we were told that it was unlikely that I would have children, you didn't seem bothered by it"

"Sam, of course it bothered me, I wanted a baby with you. But, my priority was you, Sam. You were devastated and you needed me"

"I love you too" she said, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"What do you say that I show you how much I love you?"

"Dinner Jack"

"We can have dinner later" he said, quickly swooping her from the chair and into his arms, carrying her towards their bedroom.


	25. Chapter 24

**Warning: Sexual Situations, Character Death.**

**This chapter was one of the hardest chapters I have ever written and one chapter I never thought I would write. It is something I certainly will never be writing again. Tissues will be required I know I needed them when I wrote this. There is only four chapter left including the epilogue and the next chapters are all pretty angsty.**

**Chapter 24**

Jack was spooned behind Sam, his fingers intertwined with her's has they laid on her slightly swollen stomach that held their child, a child that they both never thought they would have. Jack planted little kisses on the back of her neck, and could tell that she was waking up, by the changes in her breathing.

"Morning, beautiful" he murmured as she turned to face him and he captured her lips with his own.

His tongue hungrily exploring the deep crevices of her mouth, and rolled them so that Sam was laying underneath him, she separated her legs allowing his penis to fall in between them and his head resting at her entrance. Sam deepened the kiss and Jack's hands found their way into her blonde locks, whilst her hands caressed his back and down to his ass. Needing him inside of her, she thrust her hips so that his cock slipped in her entrance but before Jack could push fully inside of her the phone rang. Jack buried his head in her neck and groaned.

"You better answer that Jack" she told him kissing him solidly on the mouth. Jack pulled out of her, rolling back onto his side of the bed and picking up the phone as Sam snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest.

"O'Neill!" He barked into the phone, trying not to enjoy the feeling of Sam's finger drawing lazy circles on his abdomen.

"Jack..." He could hear a woman sobbing on the end of the phone, and his heart almost stopped.

"Sara... What's wrong?"

"Charlie... hospital... please?" She managed to get out.

"We are on our way, Sara" he told her, hanging up the phone, and quickly climbing out of bed without any explanation, and Sam knew that something had happened.

"Jack, it is Charlie?" She asked her voice sounding very small, and one look at Jack, she knew he was on autopilot, grabbing whatever clothes he could find. She quickly moved out of bed, trying to ignore the feelings of morning sickness, which threatened to envelope her. "Jack" she called out to him grabbing his arm. "Talk to me Jack" she asked him, looking at his tear filled eyes.

"Charlie" was all Jack managed to get out, before pulling away from Sam. Sam quickly grabbed a shirt of Jack's and her own jeans before slipping on her flip flops, and she was right behind Jack has he left their house. Sam watched him as he climbed into the truck but struggled to start it, so walking up to his side of the truck she yanked opened the door.

"Jack, you are in no condition to drive, let me?"

"I can do it" he snapped, trying once again, but Sam knew that she needed to get control of the situation so she reached over and grabbed the keys out of the ignition before Jack had the chance to react. "Sam, give me the keys" he yelled.

"No Jack, get out of the truck and I will drive"

"Damn it Sam, I can drive"

"I don't care Jack, you are in no condition to drive so either get out of the driver's side and into the passenger's side or get your ass in my car. Now!" She said firmly, and she was surprised to find that Jack actually listened to her and climbed over into the passenger side. "Thank you" she said, climbing in and starting the engine.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Arriving at the hospital Jack jumped out of the truck before Sam even had a chance to park the truck, and as soon as she parked the truck Sam practically ran into the hospital, surprised to find that Jack was waiting in the lobby for her. She was expecting to have to find Charlie's floor alone.

"Jack" she said walking toward him and he grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the elevator.

"Charlie's on the surgical floor" he told her, it was the first time he had spoken to her since the argument over who was driving. Finally arriving on the surgical floor, Jack and Sam saw Sara pacing the hall, her face buried in her hands.

"Sara"

"Jack... I am so sorry" she said sobbing into her hands, and Jack pulled her in for a hug, he met Sam's eyes above Sara's shoulder, and she smiled at him, letting him know that it was okay. Sam knew that Sara needed Jack's support right now and she wasn't about to deny her that.

"Sara... What happened?" Jack asked her pulling away from Sara and reaching out for Sam, who wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into him as she reached out and took Sara's hand.

"I thought Charlie was still in the back yard, it wasn't until I heard... heard... the..."

"Heard, what Sara?" He asked, praying that she wasn't going to say what he thought she was going to say. His mind wondered back to that moment two years before.

"_I am asking you to help me Jack" she said, taking a deep breath before asking him the one question she never wanted to ask._

"With what?"_ He asked her._

_"I need a gun, Jack" she told him._

_"No" he told her, not willing to have a gun in the house where his son lived._

_"Jack I am terrified that Paul might try to hurt me and I am thinking of Charlie"_

_"Sara... You hate guns... Especially having them in the house with Charlie around._

_"I know... But it is for Charlie's safety I am talking about" she told him, seeing how reluctant he felt._

_"What if Charlie hurt's himself?" He said sadly._

_"I would keep it out of Charlie's reach, I promise and he knows not to touch your gun Jack!" She told him but he still hated the idea of a gun around Charlie especially as he wasn't in the house._

_"I don't know" he said looking down at his hands._

_"Please Jack!" She begged him, and Jack looked up at her, not believing that he was considering agreeing to this._

"G... G... G... Gun shot!" She finally got out not able to look at her ex husband, it was exactly what he feared.

"What?" He said tensing up.

"I am sorry..."

"Don't Sara... I told you that I didn't want a gun in the house when I wasn't there"

"It was locked away" she said, knowing it was her own fault.

"Obviously not enough, you just had to ask for that gun, didn't you Sara? If he dies it is your fault!" He yelled at her causing her to finch.

"Jack, you will not speak to Sara like that. I know you are upset, so am I, but yelling at Sara right now isn't going to help Charlie!" Sam said, taking both his hands in her's until he pulled away from her.

"Upset... You, not likely he is my son..." Sam recoiled from Jack like he had slapped her, but she knew that he hurting, so she grabbed his arm and made him face her.

"Don't you dare finish that Jack" Sam warned him before noticing a gravely faced doctor walking toward them.

"Mrs O'Neill" he said approaching Sara.

"Doctor, how is he?" Jack asked him, and the doctor looked at Sara.

"This is Charlie's father Jack and his wife Sam" Sara said.

"I am so sorry, we did everything we could. Charlie died on the operating table"

"No... No... No... My baby" Sara cried.

Sam took her in her arms, noticing that Jack was frozen to the spot. She wanted to freeze, but she knew that Jack and Sara needed support so she pulled up her military bravado, even though her heart was breaking, she loved that little boy as if he was her own, but someone needed to be a shoulder to cry on for both Jack and Sara, and she knew it had to be her.

Sam looked up at Jack, he wouldn't even look at her, he walked straight past her and Sara. Sam tried calling out his name but he either didn't hear her or he ignored her.

**I always dread posting this chapter.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter. Tissues will possibly be needed again for this chapter.**

**I know I said that there was four chapters left; for some reason I have 28 chapters in my head; unfortunately it not. The next chapter will be the final chapter followed by the epilogue.**

**Chapter 25- Charlie's funeral**

The past week had been one of the hardest weeks for both Jack and Sam. After leaving the hospital Jack didn't come home for two days, which caused Sam to worry to no end. She wished that she could say things got better, but if anything they got worse. Jack spent hours either drinking himself into a stupor or around Sara's all the time. She knew from Sara that he spent all his time in Charlie's room. She wished that she had Jack by her side; so they could support each other, the only time she cried or allowed herself to grieve was when she was in bed alone at night.

It was the day of Charlie's funeral, and for the first time since that week, Jack spent a night at home. She found that she couldn't sleep especially when she found herself wrapped in her husband arms. She had missed him so much, but her heart broke all over again, when he pulled away from her again in the morning.

Standing in the church, Sam was grateful for Mel being there to support her. Jack was too wrapped up in his own grief that he never noticed that she was grieving too. She and Mel sat in the second pew waiting for Jack and Sara to come down. She was surprised when Jack pulled her up from the pew, wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding her to the front pew, and before sitting down she glanced back at Mel.

Sam found her hand being held and squeezed by Jack. As the minister started the service she couldn't hide her grief any longer, and feeling Jack's arms around her, made her let go and for the first time in a week, since Charlie died, she allowed her grief to break through. As the service finished and she followed Jack and Sara out to the graveyard, she could feel a twinge in her stomach, but she closed her eyes telling the baby to calm down until this was over with.

She needed to mourn the child she saw as a son and swore that their baby and any other children they would have, would know about their big brother. It had only been a week but she missed Charlie and she couldn't stop the tears as Charlie's coffin was lowered into the ground. She was grateful to feel Jack's support, it was what she needed right now.

Once they arrived back at the house, Sam figured it would be easier on them all if they had the wake at her's and Jack's. However right now lying on the bed with a hot water bottle resting over her stomach her cramps had started getting worse. Sam had her eyes closed when she could feel someone watching her, she knew it wasn't Jack. She opened her eyes to see Sara standing at the foot of the bed.

"Sara." She said going to sit up, but she held her hand out.

"No need to sit up Sam" she said walking over to the other side of the bed and sitting down on the edge. "How are you doing Sam? With all this, I hadn't thought about how it affected you"

"I am coping, I have no choice really"

"I am really sorry Jack, hasn't been there Sam"

"Sara, it is not your fault"

"I should have tried harder to get him to come home"

"Sara, you are both grieving..." Sam started to say as Jack walked into the room.

"Sam, are you coming out?"

"In a little while Jack, I am not feeling very well"

"Okay" he said walking out the bedroom and Sara followed him, grabbing his arm and she pulled him outside.

"Don't say it Sara" he warned her.

"Jack"

"Not today Sara"

"No Jack, it needs to be said"

"Can't it wait, for god sake we have just buried Charlie"

"Don't you think I know that Jack, he was my son too and I asked you for that gun"

"Sara"

"No Jack, you are doing to Sam what you did to me, pushing her away, and refusing to talk to her. She is grieving too, do you even care?"

"Of course I care, she is my wife"

"You have spent every night the past week at my house, in Charlie's room, have you even thought about your pregnant wife in there Jack?" Sara asked her ex husband, and taking one look at him, she knew that he hadn't. "Jack, your wife needs you" she told him entering the house.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sam never knew about the talk that Sara had given Jack on the day of Charlie's funeral, but for a couple of days, she noticed that Jack was slightly more attentive and actually spent more time at home, but not that things were much better. He was still drinking heavily, and started smoking again and Sam had no idea how to reach him. In a way she was relieved when he started going back over to Sara's again, but once again he was not coming home, and she had no idea what to do about it.

Sam drove over to Sara's one afternoon after getting a call from General West at the base, asking her to come in. Knocking on Sara's front door, she never felt comfortable walking into Sara house, and the few times she had been there, she never felt comfortable.

"Sam" Sara sounded surprised.

"Can I have a word with Jack?"

"Of course. He is up in Charlie's room"

"Thank you" she said, making her way upstairs, and what she saw didn't surprise her, Jack was sat on the edge of Charlie's bed clutching his baseball glove. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes; it was the first time she had been here since Charlie died. "Jack" she said quietly, placing her hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at her.

"Sam"

"Oh Jack" she wrapped her arms around him, and held him close. It broke her heart to see her husband this way, she could feel him shaking and she knew that he was crying. She just held him tighter, letting him cry.

"I'm sorry"

"Stop right there, Jack. It's okay. Come home tonight please?"

"Yes"

"Good, I need to go to the base for a couple of hours; there is something wrong with the computer system. I will see you at home" she told him.

"Okay, love you"

"I love you too" she told him, hoping that she might finally get a part of her husband back, she brushed his lips with her own.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJ

Jack was starting to get worried, Sam had called him a couple of hours before saying that she would be home soon, he had started to get dinner ready knowing that he had a lot to make up for, he had pushed her away after the events of the last two weeks. Seeing Sam at Sara's earlier, he had finally realised that she was grieving too and that she had lost weight, weight that she couldn't afford to lose anyway and especially not with being pregnant. He had tried calling her cell but knew that she wouldn't get any signal in Cheyenne Mountain.

"Come on Sam" he whispered "Where are you"

When she still wasn't home an hour later, Jack was just about to pick up the phone and dial Cheyenne when it rang.

"Jack O'Neill"

"Mr O'Neill, this is Dr Warner at the Academy hospital. Captain Carter has recently been brought in" Jack hangs up before quickly turning the oven off. On the way to the hospital all he think was that he couldn't lose Sam too, not so close to losing Charlie.


	27. Chapter 26

_A/N This is the last chapter but there is still an epilogue to come. You might recognise a section of the text from Stargate the movie, I have made some changes to it and tried to put it Jack's POV; where it would fit. And also so it fits in with my little alternate universe, but the "speech" is the same, thanks to Stargate wiki, it saved me from having to keep playing and pausing my DVD. _

_I know I have put you all through an emotional rollercoaster in the last two updates and i am afraid this one will do the same. I know most of you would have guess what happened in between the last chapter and this chapter; unfortunately my muse wouldn't let it go and since this story was written after I have wrote and posted Choices there was no other way to end this story. I have never left a story on such a sad ending before._

_I want to say to one reviewer who I can't PM since they guest reviewed Kineticwing, I wrote this story because I was asked to do a prequel to Choices on another board about 2 years ago. I have claimed that this is a prequel since the very beginning and if they had read Choices all readers knew what to expect. I believe a few chapters ago, I said that this had a sad ending. As for the 'miscarriage' when I wrote this story I had only read a few Stargate fics and only a couple of those had miscarriages. I don't claim for it to be an original idea, as many fanfic writers I know will say that aren't many original ideas left these days and it is difficult not to make it similar to other fics._

_I am going to stop rambling and let you get on with the story._

**Chapter 26**

Jack went to pick Sam up from the hospital. It had been 3 days since they had received the news that Sam lost the baby. Jack had no idea how to comfort his wife. She had been in tears constantly since they had received the news. Jack also knew that she was grieving for more than just losing the baby, but so was he and he couldn't cope with it.

If he had been more supportive when Charlie died. Sam had lost a son too and he knew that like him she was still grieving but he couldn't give her the support that she needed. He wanted too but it was his fault that she had lost the baby, like it was his fault that Charlie died.

"Sam?" He said walking into her room, to see her packing her bag.

"Jack, you are here! What are you doing here?" She said surprised, she wasn't expecting him to be here, she had felt like she was a burden since the miscarriage.

"I am here to take you home, Sam" he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My dad is picking me up"

"Jacob?"

"That's right Jack" he heard Sam's father's voice behind him, so he turned to look at him.

"Dad, please don't" Sam said turning to face her father, Jack didn't deserve his anger.

"Sam"

"Dad, will you give us a minute please?" She asked him and Jacob nodded and walked back out of the room.

"Jack, when I have been cleared to fly. I am returning to Washington with dad. I was told that I am being re-assigned to the pentagon"

"Sam; I could come out on weekends" he told her. He knew that she might be reassigned at any time, so could he but he had been based at Peterson AFB since Charlie was born.

"I need some time alone Jack." She said taking his hand in her's and looking up into the dark chocolate eyes that she loved so much, but reflecting in them she saw nothing. The Jack she knew, her husband died right along with Charlie and their baby.

"Fine" he said turning away from her, but Sam wouldn't release his hand.

"Jack, I love you" she told him, aware that he had already withdrawn from her.

"I will be at Sara's until you decide what you want to do about us Sam. It is your choice, it always has been" he said, before pulling his hand away from her touch and leaving the room.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Sara heard the knock at the door, and thinking it might have been Sam. She knew that Jack hadn't been home since Sam was released from hospital. She was surprised however to see two air force officers standing before her.

"Sara O'Neill?" The first officer asked, who identified himself by his AF ID as Johnson, Sara stepped away from the door, leaving it open as she heads to the kitchen.

"Come on in" she said, as they followed her into the house.

"Mrs. O'Neill, is Colonel Jack O'Neill here? His wife said that he would probably be here" the second officer said, as she worked on the dishes.

"Yes"

"Do you think we might be able to speak with him?" Sara shrugs.

"You can try. He is upstairs in our son's room" she tells them and giving them the directions of where to go.

The officers found Charlie's room per Sara's instruction's and found Jack sat on Charlie's bed, holding a pistol in his hand. It was the same pistol that killed his son and Jack was staring at the photographs on the wall of Charlie. He had heard the door creak open but ignored it as he thought it was only Sara.

He had nothing left anymore; he lost his son, his unborn child and wife in a matter of weeks. Hearing knocking at the slightly-opened door Jack realized that it wasn't Sara. So he puts the gun under the pillow as the door opens wider. Thinking it may have been Sam, he didn't want her to see him like that.

"Excuse me, Colonel O'Neil. We're from General West's office" a stranger said to him, all he registered was that they were dressed in air force dress blues. Jack refused to turn around to face the men.

"Sir? We're here to inform you... That you've been... Reactivated"

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJ

Jack let himself into the house; he hadn't been back in three days. Since Sam returned from the hospital. It had been six days since they were told that Sam had lost the baby. He hoped that Jacob wasn't there; he just needed to talk to his wife alone.

He should have been there to support his wife. She needed him and he did what he did best and that was hide behind his emotions. He wasn't there for her, like she tried to be for him even though he had pushed her away. Having been recalled to active duty he knew that he had to explain.

Having been debriefed on the Stargate program and hearing from Catherine Langford how hard Sam had worked on it, he was so proud her. Not that she would ever know that. He looked around the house and knew that Sam hadn't been out of their bedroom since she came home from the hospital, which was the last time that he saw her.

He felt guilty but he couldn't comfort her when it was his entire fault. If he hadn't given Sara the gun, than Charlie would have never gotten hold of it, and in turn Sam would have never lost their baby. His hand was on the knob of their bedroom door and opening it he could see Sam curled up on the bed. He wanted to rush to her side and gather her up in his arms but he didn't as, it would make this so much harder.

Sam heard the front door open and couldn't stop the tears from falling, she knew it was Jack and she wanted to run into his arms and beg him to hold her. She needed to feel his arms around her, and for him to hold her, and to tell her that everything was going to be all right. However she remembered the look in his eyes, when the doctor told them they lost their baby, and how he had withdrawn from her even more so than after Charlie died.

"What do you want Jack?" She asked him, not lifting her head of the bed; she couldn't look at him right now.

"I have been recalled to active duty and I'm being sent on a mission" he owed her the truth.

"What? Jack you are in no shape to be back on active duty" she said sitting up on the edge of the bed, but not meeting his eyes.

"I am fine" he told her, but she knew him better, she could tell by his voice that he had given up, that was when she knew.

"It's a suicide mission isn't it?" She asked him, looking up at him with tear filled blue eyes. Jack didn't say anything, he couldn't. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her but he couldn't. Sam would be better off without him, she would come to realise it in time.

"So as well as losing my step son and my baby, I am going to lose my husband too? Fine go Jack. I guess Jonas was always right, I am not worth sticking around for!"

"Samantha, don't say that!" He said stepping towards her, but she held out her hand to stop him.

"Just leave Jack" she told him.

"Sam..."

"Get out!" She shouted at him and instead of fighting her, he gave up. Not before walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the forehead, relishing the feel of her skin against his for one last time.

"I do love you Samantha, please believe that but you are better off without me" he told her, and placing a finger against her lip, to stop her from saying anything. "Goodbye Sam" he said, before brushing his lips against her's and straightening up. Jack proceeded to walk out of their bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Hearing her sobs, as he closed the door, broke his heart, especially knowing that he had hurt the love of his life. It hurt but it was for the best for her, he had no intention of returning from this mission. Looking back at the closed bedroom door, he placed his palm against the door, totally unaware that Sam was doing the same thing; before walking out of the house that they shared and never looked back; because if he did, he would never leave.


	28. Epilogue

**Here we are then, the end of this fic. If you haven't already read Choices than I suggest you do as it picks up 2 years later; at the beginning of season 3 after the episodes Out of Mind/Into the Fire and it does have a happy ending unlike this story. I knew when I wrote this, this ending wasn't going to please anyone but I have tried to make the epilogue a little I want to thank dpdp, RhizONiell, froggy0319 for reviewing every chapter and to everyone who has added this to favourites, story alerts and reviewed; it is very much appreciated. **

**Spoilers for Children of The Gods…Enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

Jack was stood by his chair, waiting for the briefing to start as the remaining seven occupants to sit at the table; including his new CO General George Hammond, Colonel Samuels, the air force officer that came to his home and his best friend and former team-mates Ferretti and Kawalsky, as well as another three airman, who he didn't know.

"Where's Captain Carter?" General Hammond asked.

"Just arriving, sir"

"Carter?" Jack asked, hearing the name made his heart skip a beat. Sam had previously worked here at the mountain but it couldn't be, Carter was not an unusual surname.

"I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission" Hammond told him, Jack shook the stray thought out of his head. There is no way it would be his Sam; after all they were still married.

"I'd prefer to put together my own team, sir"

"Not on this mission, sorry. Carter's our expert on the Stargate" Jack knew from his new commanding officers tone that it was non-negotiable .

"Where's he transferring from?" Jack asked, looking down at the paperwork in front of him. .

_"She_ is transferring from the Pentagon" a familiar voice said, a voice that he hadn't heard in just over a year. 'No it can't be' he thought. He looked up in shock as she walked into the room; he couldn't believe it. Running his eyes over her figure in her dress blues, he had always loved her in her dress blues. There was no way he could work alongside her, not when he still loved her.

"I take it you're Colonel O'Neill" she said, feeling herself trembling inside, she had thought that she could handle this, maybe she was wrong. Checking him out, she could still see that he was hurting.

"Captain Samantha Carter reporting, sir." she salutes him. He could still read her, she was begging him; not to say anything; and he would do anything for her, even now. He just hoped that Kawalsky would keep his mouth shut.

Jack salutes her back. Kawalsky was looking between the two of them; and apart from seeing Jack falter when she first walked into the room; he had kept his military bravado up and he played along.

"But of course you go by "Sam". He said smirking, breaking the ice.

"You don't have to worry, Major. I played with dolls when I was a kid" Sam told him returning his smirk. She was waiting for him to call them out; she knew she had convinced Jack not to say something but Kawalsky was a different matter; so she was relieved when he played along. She had worked too hard, to be stopped from going through the Stargate again.

"G.I. Joe?" Kawalsky asked.

"No, Major Matt Mason"

"Oh…" he said before turning to Ferretti. "Who?"

"Major Matt Mason, astronaut doll" he explained to Kawalsky and turning to back to Sam. "Did you have that cool little backpack that made him fly?"

"Let's get started. Colonel?" Hammond said, putting an end to the bantering that was occurring between them, there was something oddly comfortable about it; but he knew that he was imagining it, there was nothing in their personal file, saying that they knew each other.

"Thank you" Jack said to General Hammond and watches as Sam sat down in the seat opposite him. "Those of you on your first trip through the 'gate, you should be prepared for what to expect" he said; especially aiming it at Sam; there was no way he was taking her through the Stargate; no matter how proud of her he was.

"I've practically memorized your report from the first mission. I'd like to think I've been preparing for this my whole life" she told him, making eye contact with him for the first time since she walked into the briefing room.

"I think what the Colonel is saying is, have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run in an F-16 at 8-plus G's?" Kawalsky asked.

"Yes"

"Well, it's way worse than that" he said in surprise.

"By the time you get to the other side, you're frozen stiff, like you've just been through a blizzard, naked" Ferretti and Kawalsky grinned at each other.

"That's a result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution"

"Oh, here we go. Another scientist. General, _please" _Jack said, wanting her off his team.

"Theoretical astrophysicist." She told him, knowing that he was playing dumb; but she had no idea why. Well she did but she knew that General Hammond wouldn't buy into it.

"Which means?" he asked her, playing dumb.

"Which means she is smarter than you are, Colonel. Especially in matters related to the Stargate" Hammond told him; which caused Kawalsky and Ferretti to snigger, Jack looks over to them, and they stopped abruptly.

"Colonel, I was studying the 'gate technology for four years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through then. But, sir, you and your _men_ might as well accept the fact that I _am_ going through this time" she told him; she would not let his personal feelings toward her, stop her from accomplishing her goals.

"Well with all due respect, Doctor, I…" Jack scolded himself for winding her up but seeing her eyes flash with something familiar; he smiled internally and played her.

"It is appropriate to refer to a person by their rank, not their salutation. You should call me "captain", not "doctor"" she told him; knowing he was enjoying this.

"Captain Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option, it's an order" Hammond said, putting an end to Jack's little game. _'Thank you General'_ she thought.

"I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel, and just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle" she told, cringing inside.

"Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I _like_ women. I just have a little problem with scientists" he said to her, his eyes boring into her. Sam could see what he was thinking in his eyes; and she knew exactly what his problem was, as she could still read him so easily.

"Colonel, I logged over a hundred hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?" She said; causing Jack to raise his eyebrows in amusement; _'that was new' _he thought. And he would like to do more than arm wrestle with her; he had missed her spunk.

"I hate to throw a damper on your enthusiasm, but I still say the safest, most logical way to deal with this is to bury the Stargate, just like the ancient Egyptians did, and make it impossible for the aliens to return. It's the only way to eliminate the threat" Samuels piped up; causing Jack to stop staring at Sam.

"Except it won't work"

"It worked before"

"They know what we are now. They know how far we've come. We're a threat to them" he said; making a point. "They've got ships, General. Ra had one as big as the great pyramids. They don't need the Stargate to get here. They can do it the old fashioned way. Now with all due respect to Mister Glass-is-half-empty over here, don't you think maybe we should use the Stargate to do a little reconnaissance before they decide to come back… Again?" Sam couldn't stop the small smile; that was a flash of the Jack she knew and loved.

"I'll give you exactly twenty-four hours to either return or send a message through. No Kleenex boxes please. Otherwise, we'll assume the worst and send a bomb through."

"Understood" he said; and Jack watched as Sam left the briefing room, and he quickly followed her; he had to talk to her. There was no way she was going on this mission; even if he had to come clean with General Hammond about their past relationship; but he needed to talk to her first. Once he caught up with her; he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the closest supply closet.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She said to him, hoping no one saw him drag her in here.

"Me... What do you think you are doing Sam? You must have known that I would be your commanding officer"

"So...what if I did? It is none of your business Colonel. It's not like we mean anything to each other anymore. You made sure of that!" she spat at him.

"Don't you dare Sam!" He warned her.

"It is Captain Carter to you" she told him, going to walk out of the door, before he reached out and grabbed her and slammed her up against the wall, as her body was pressed against his; he felt himself getting aroused, god he missed her.

They were both breathing heavily, Sam wanted, needed to feel his lips against hers; she had missed him so much. _'Please Jack; kiss me'_ her mind screamed at him especially as she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach. She wanted him inside of her; but it couldn't happen and she knew this. Jack gently caressed her cheek, and just before his lips touched her's...

"Jack... Please don't." She breathed out; her head fighting against her heart whilst her body screamed out to feel him.

"I am so sorry" he said backing away from her. Sam could read the hurt in his eyes; and she wanted to hold him but she couldn't, he was her commanding officer.

"I should go" she murmured.

"I missed you" Jack told her; and Sam shook her head.

"You can't; you are my commanding officer" she reminded him and herself.

"No Samantha I can't" he shook his head.

"Yes; you can" she told him; they could deal with this.

"Samantha"

"No, Samantha doesn't exist; the woman you know doesn't exist anymore" she told him and to an extent it was true; she would not allow him to see that side of her again; she couldn't because if she did; she would give in to him.

"I cannot be your CO; how on earth did I become your CO Sam; you are my wife"

"Ex wife and I never changed my personnel file; so the air force would never know" she told him; she knew that it would never last between them.

"I cannot do this Sam" he said, stepping towards her once again. Putting her hand out to stop him, it rested against his chest, and Sam sucked a breath in. She would not let him see what effect he had on her.

"Yes you can Jack; I am begging you and I have never begged you for anything. I have spent the past 4 years on this project and I have earned this. Do not let your personal feelings for me; blind you. You need me on this mission and I deserve it. Please Jack?"

"No; I don't need you on this mission, Daniel will get us back. But I do miss you. I miss you in my life; in my..."

"Stop!" She said feeling the tears welling up in her eyes; she missed him so much. She had already thrown her personal feelings aside when he knew that she was reporting to Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill; she was relieved when she found out that he survived the mission to Abydos but was disappointed that he never came to find her. Jack watched her; and he knew that she still had feelings for him; and all he needed was to push her that little more.

"I love you, Samantha" he said reaching out and caressing her cheek and when she didn't flinch from his touch; he pulled her into a kiss. As his lips met her's; his mouth pressing hard against her, and his tongue pushing past her closed lips. That familiar taste made her give in to him; she needed to taste him; to feel him pressed against her.

"No" she said; finding the strength to push him away.

"We can't do this; Colonel" she needed to distance herself from him. "I don't love you like that anymore" she told him; knowing that it was lie but she had to survive this. Jack stepped away as if he had been slapped.

"I'm sorry" he murmured not looking at her and she wanted to take him into her arms and assure him that it wasn't true but she couldn't; she needed him to believe that she didn't love him anymore.

"So I am; Jack but I needed you and you left me. I miss Charlie too; everyday and our baby girl" she told him tears filling her crystal blue eyes.

"Baby girl?" He choked.

"Yeah; baby girl. I couldn't bury her but I named her" she told him; knowing that he needed this; just as much as she needed to share it with him; he deserved to know.

"What?"

"Abigail Charlotte O'Neill"

"It is a beautiful name Sam"

"I always loved Abigail and Charlotte was after her big brother"

"Thank you" he told her, placing a small kiss on her mouth.

"Jack let me go on this mission?"

"Sam if something was to happen to you; I would never be able to forgive myself. I can't lose you too"

"You have already lost me Jack, a year ago, when you decided to shut me out. We can't go back but we can go forward. Take me on this mission and we can decide from there, give me a chance, please?"

"Okay; but I am not making any promises because even though you may not love me anymore; I still love you and I always will. But if you want to just be CO and subordinate after this mission than we will be just that, because I love you that much and I will do anything you want. It was always your choice Sam"

"Thank you" she said finally leaving Samantha behind and becoming Captain Samantha Carter. "I will see you in the gate room, Colonel O'Neill" she said before leaving the supply closet.

Jack watched her leave and knew maybe it was time he signed the divorce papers that were still in the drawer in his office at home. However they would remain there for the next three years; when Captain Samantha Carter discovered that she is still married to her CO. The only man she had ever loved and her soul mate; Jack O'Neill

**I tried to make the ending a little light since I have given you a lot of angst in the last few chapters. I look forward to hearing about you all about what you thinks. Thank you once again for all the reviews for this story. **

**I have a new story that I am still working on which will be posted some time next year called Never Too Late; which is post season 8; and won't be have as much angst has this story did. **


End file.
